


movie lines and fun times (me & you)

by okaythankyou



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, a bunch of movie references, a mess? it's always a mess, a song got stuck in my head and it's the only way to get it out, fluff on fluff on fluff, is this death by fluff?, jeonghyo soulmates? jeonghyo soulmates, jeongyeon please, more than one song now, smc are literally babies, squint for minayeon, squint further for samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaythankyou/pseuds/okaythankyou
Summary: how jeongyeon tries to cross the line with her best friend, park jihyo. keyword: tries[REUPLOADED]
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 131





	1. 👀

**Author's Note:**

> a jeonghyo no one asked for!
> 
> if you're reading this, you're awesome. enjoy!
> 
> 07032020  
> *is this mic on* hi, i came back to this because i noticed people reading it, and i JUST NOTICED SOMETHING. so i read it and (oh my god this is embarrassing) saw a WHOLE CHUNK of the FIRST chapter ENDING was cut off, i thought that was a google doc thing i was experiencing then but it happened here too. maybe it was from transferring google doc to word to here. sigh.
> 
> and that part was the most crucial part for that chapter for me and i'm so sorry, i always wondered why it didn't add up like the words from chapter 1 and 2 were off by a margin. i thought i just sucked at math but it was just mind-boggling to me, i just didn't think much of it.  
> BUT I READ IT (i should do this more often) AND EDITED AND PUT THE PART BACK WHERE IT'S SUPPOSED TO. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WAS THAT PART. I'M SO SORRY YOU MISSED THAT PART. I HOPE YA'LL GET TO READ IT. 
> 
> i'm so sorry for all the people who read this story and might have been confused or even if you didn't get confused, it was still a miss.
> 
> so if you ever you're back here, thank you. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy that bit, god it's just so embarrassing. it's just there on my docs—

so here she is on a thursday night, in a house party hastily thrown by nayeon in her desperate attempt to find a girl—scratch that, the love of her life again, a girl she saw once in another party that she couldn't get out of her head… and jeongyeon can only wait.

"it's always a party" she can hear nayeon say that morning, clearly out of her mind. is it the lack of sleep talking? or jeongyeon's brain is just fried?  
she wouldn't know when she's still hungover from the night before.

she remembers crashing at jihyo and nayeon's shared apartment after nayeon dragged her to go from bar to bar last night despite her telling nayeon that she won't find the "girl" there. nayeon can be way too stubborn sometimes, so now jeongyeon has a headache, as she drank each time nayeon thought of doing something stupid. it was a lot.

jihyo rubbing circles on her scalp really seems to help so she gives her a grateful smile.

"sorry," jihyo mouths to jeongyeon, who's head is on her lap as their best friend paces around her living room holding a toast in one hand. jihyo was supposed to go with nayeon but said she had to finish a paper last night. jeongyeon knew that was a lie but let it go, as she knew how hard it is to babysit nayeon when she puts her mind into something.

"i'm gonna throw one!"  
she sees nayeon take a bite of her toast as she looks at them, with that specific look on her face jeongyeon doesn't want to think about right now, so she rolls her eyes. bad idea. she shouldn't have done that.

"we have been to two parties this week," she reminds just in case nayeon forgot, as she sits up and rubs her forehead.  
"yes, but third times the charm?"  
"and i didn't count where you dragged me last night"  
"that was for research purposes! now i know this one's gonna work!"

jeongyeon just groans when she sees how nayeon perks up to this, and looks as excited as the day she thought every idea she had before this was a good one.

"you know how it happens in the movies almost always, where the main characters meet—or in this case meet again and then they'd realize that they're meant for each other all along and then they fall in love?" the two just look at her and blinks.

"that is going to happen jeongyeon, i will make it happen, tonight! and this time i'll make sure of it, because i'm throwing that party, and i'll hit those birds with one stone, you'll see!"

"but what if it doesn't?"

jeongyeon just had to. she's not the type to question things, she isn't saying nayeon should give up either, but she just had to know. as nayeon didn't plan to do this in the first place, not until she threw an idea, not knowing nayeon would pick up. she's just worried how she'll take it if it goes awry.

"then that's it. i'll leave your butts alone, leave it up to fate, and just see her... when i see her"  
nayeon said that last part so dramatically which made her look like she almost wants to cry.

jihyo shakes her head at this as she stands to tap both her hands on nayeon's shoulders.  
"this is totally ridiculous, nabongs, totally crazy, you know that right?" nayeon just looks at her with a slight pout and blinks.

jihyo closes her eyes as she inhales then says "but i'm in anyway."

nayeon smiles widely like she just won something and tries to pull jihyo into an embrace which she avoids just in time and runs to the kitchen. disappointed, nayeon moves towards jeongyeon on the couch instead and rests her head on her shoulder.

"you totally have gone mad, you know that right?" jeongyeon says in silent surrender as nayeon is now trying to hug her.  
"but you love me anyway…" nayeon looks at her and smiles when jeongyeon lets out a sigh of defeat.

they just sat there on nayeon's couch watching jihyo tiptoe to get a glass from the cupboards.

"remember what you told me if it does?"  
jeongyeon nods.

\--

nayeon wasn't wrong, it really does almost always happen in movies, it's just, what are the odds of them finding each other again?  
in movies? fat chance, in reality? where nayeon's only indicator for the girl was that she's the most beautiful girl you'll ever see in your life—well, aside from herself?

jeongyeon can only shake her head as she takes more red cups out of the same cupboard, only, she didn't need to tiptoe.

 _"so what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"_  
jeongyeon knows who it was even before turning, someone she'd recognize in a heartbeat.

she smiles as she hears the sound of her voice as jihyo just sidles up to her.  
"well, besides making sure people still have something to eat and drink...can you keep a secret?"

jihyo looks at her with a smile and one brow raised.  
 _"i'm trying to organize a heist. i'm looking for, like, an accomplice. we have to first get out of this kitchen, then the apartment, then the city, and then the country. are you in or you out?"_  
jihyo chuckles to this.

"that's a great line. nice job improvising there"  
jihyo says as she takes some chips from the bowl in front of them. jeongyeon sees that proud smile jihyo gives her as she fills up the red cups on the counter.

"well thank you, not so bad yourself"  
jihyo pauses mid-chew.

"i didn't change anything, did i?" she says.

"oh you did, you just made it infinitely better since you're not a middle-aged man, _vodka martini?_ "

jihyo snorts at this as jeongyeon hands her a red cup which definitely contained neither vodka nor martini.

" _shaken but not stirred_ " jihyo finally says with her best james bond impression but ends up in a grin, the same grin she must've had ever since she first learned how to grin, and jeongyeon smiles at the thought that she had been on the receiving end of it for countless times by now.

that's what you get when you have spent your whole life beside park jihyo.

her first friend, her best friend, park jihyo.

"wow, i didn't know vodka martini tastes like sprite," jihyo said looking at her cup.

"oh it does?" jeongyeon asks nonchalantly as jihyo makes her drink it.

"it totally does, i wonder why" then jihyo chuckles as jeongyeon is still holding the bottle of soda.

she was definitely not planning to get drunk again tonight, and by the looks of it jihyo doesn't seem like she doesn't have plans as well.

"do you think it's gonna happen?" jihyo says as she takes another chip off the bowl.  
"do you think she'll find her?"

jeongyeon just shrugs and opens her mouth. jihyo just automatically feeds her as she finishes filling all the cups.

if jeongyeon was being really honest, she sure hopes nayeon would succeed, not just because of course, she'd want to see her other best friend very happy (she'd do anything for that to happen even if she will never admit it to her face); and not also because of the fact that she'd pester them less (which would definitely be great); but because if it will work, then maybe she'd finally believe that falling in love just wasn't a thing that only happens in the movies…  
that it can also happen here.

_here_

jeongyeon stops briefly just to look at her way, and jihyo turns a bit towards her. when jihyo meets her eyes, she can't fathom how something so beautiful can exist, the way her eyes look perfect even in the kitchen light, the same eyes she's been looking at everyday and would want to look at for the rest of her life.

yep, her first friend, her best friend, _her first love_ , park jihyo.

jihyo bumps her shoulder and nods at the people taking drinks off the counter. they throw them their polite smile.

\--

jeongyeon finds it funny how nayeon caught on with it even before her. she and jihyo were just exchanging lines from films one time, just a thing they normally did and she blurted out that _one_ line from the notebook, which nayeon found incredulous.

"it's just a line," jeongyeon said but nayeon didn't let it go, and when jihyo left the room, she just casually asked, "you meant that, didn't you?"  
and jeongyeon was never the same since then.

if she was here she'd tell them to get a room or just kiss for crying out loud, and they would just fake barf like how they normally do...

but nayeon knows, what jeongyeon knows, that jihyo doesn't.

if nayeon succeeds tonight however, it would mean that jeongyeon could finally say it, that jeongyeon might finally get it right.

that if the odds could be in nayeon's favor then, maybe she'd also get a fair chance at it when she's brave enough to cross that line.

as she's been trying, and has tried, but jihyo doesn't seem to get what she means by it all the time.

_if only they lived in the movies._

\--

"so where is she, where's nabongs?"

"well she should be—oh would you look at that"  
jeongyeon follows jihyo's gaze across the room, and there's nayeon looking like a lightbulb in the dark room as she laughs with a girl—is that her? she looks so familiar.

after weeks of going to random parties, and throwing one of her own. did she actually do it, did she find the girl again?

the way nayeon looks in awe, like she really did see the _"love of her life"_ and just couldn't hide her smile, and that's when jeongyeon knew.

she did.  
then that means—

"finally! i've lost count on how many times nayeon has dragged me or you to a party just to look for that girl, wait—the girl she was looking for was myoui mina?"

jihyo looks at jeongyeon confusedly,  
"didn't she ask you if you knew who that girl was?"

jeongyeon downs a whole drink when she realizes what it meant for her.

"she did? i forgot? she was being vague, she just asked if i know the most beautiful girl in the world that was not her—what was i supposed to say? you?"

a pause.

then jihyo guffaws to this,  
"oh shut up! you could've said you!"

"i did!"  
jihyo throws a chip to her face, she pouts and thinks how no one even crossed her mind.

 _of course_ , it was myoui mina! they could've figured this out earlier if she really thought about anyone else other than jihyo. she can't believe this was the same girl jihyo swore she had a crush on but just kept on denying.

"we only shared one class together literally, " jeongyeon says as if someone asked.

"yes, because you went in the wrong classroom which happened to be my classroom, but it didn't change the fact that you looked like her like the sun shone from her butt."

jeongyeon pauses to give jihyo a look. jihyo just snickers.

"don't even deny it!"

"like i told you before she wasn't someone that popped in my eyes?"  
"lies! you literally had to go out together" jihyo just throws another chip at her.

"it's because she was also in the wrong classroom!"

yes, mina is pretty, _everyone_ in their department knows that. hell, the whole school knows that.

but when will jihyo ever realize that that look was meant for her, did she forget that they were seated beside each other?

"oh my god, get a room you two?!" nayeon teases, as she gets two cups. jeongyeon throws the chip at her. nayeon frowns but doesn't make a fuss of it, she's too ecstatic to care.

"she's here! i can't believe it!"  
she excitedly says as she giggles.

"do i look okay?"  
jeongyeon nods and smiles. nayeon looks so happy, bunny-toothed smile and all.

"good luck, babe..." jihyo says as she fixes her hair.

"you got this!"  
nayeon nods enthusiastically and gives jeongyeon a look. jeongyeon drinks another cup then gives nayeon a thumbs up.

 _you got this_  
nayeon mouths back and winks to jeongyeon as she leaves.

jeongyeon wasn't nervous but she can feel her heart pick up speed now.

_damn it._

they watch as she walks back. mina was just talking to another girl, someone who’s equally familiar, who nods to signal nayeon's return and mina looks back to her.

"if this was a movie, this is where the slow-motion comes in" jeongyeon quips.

as if it happened, nayeon almost stumbles at the sight when mina turns to face her.

jihyo snorts. this makes her calm back down.

"i have to admit, she really is pretty." jihyo says still looking at the two.

"ha! maybe you're the one with a crush." jeongyeon teases. jihyo throws her another chip aggressively.

"but they really are pretty cute together though… can't believe it really happened. this really is like a movie." jihyo adds.

"yeah...it's definitely a movie"

jeongyeon can only hope this would end well, she can almost hear the music. some _the cure_ maybe or an opening music fit for a coming of age 80s film directed by _john hughes_.

jeongyeon is lost in her head, but jihyo would understand. jihyo always does. they have stayed all night to watch those types of movies. jeongyeon sure hopes it's just like those.

"so what do the side characters do now since the main characters got to their plot point?"  
jeongyeon just stares at her as she says it.

"who said we're the side characters?"  
she quips and jihyo just blinks,

"i see, then should i take you out for a drink?" jihyo playfully says, going back to her james bond character.

"oh should you, double o 7?"  
jihyo just stares back, "is this a challenge?"

"you know i wouldn't turn that offer down...and it's thursday" jeongyeon continues as jihyo just squints as if to think.

"it's thursday, i'm free" jeongyeon winks at her.

jihyo groans.

"i changed my mind!" she says fully abandoning character.

"from what to what exactly?" jeongyeon laughs.

"i'll have to think about it, because we're friends...wouldn't that be weird?" she says, the last part almost in a whisper but jeongyeon catches it anyway.

"what?" jeongyeon says and jihyo takes a drink and just gulps it.

jeongyeon wonders what she means by that. is she playing with her? like how she sometimes call her and nayeon honey? or does she really mean that she has considered— _wait_

"i'm just messing with you," jihyo says as she puts the cup down, empty and laughs, almost embarrassed.

"but i'm serious," jeongyeon says as she looks at her with the most serious face she can make.

a beat.

"with what?" jihyo tries to not meet her eyes, it just goes back to the empty cup.

jeongyeon really sucks at stuff like this huh,  
 _c'mon, you know words._

jeongyeon tries to open her mouth, just to close it again. she sighs. she told nayeon she'd do this, she told herself she'd do this but somehow... this is the reason why they use movie lines to talk sometimes.

"y'know what? let's just go" jeongyeon puts her hands on jihyo's shoulders and walks to push her to walk out of the kitchen.

"where to?" jihyo is just confused as to what is happening now but walks anyway.

"oh you'll see...you'll love it there" jeongyeon adds as she looks for something in her bag.

"oh really? but—" she sees jihyo looking back to where nayeon once was.

"don't worry about her" she whips her phone out and sends nayeon a text. jihyo just looks at her and blinks.

"c'mon!"  
jeongyeon smiles as she takes both jihyo's hands and pulls her out through the crowd exuberantly.

jihyo laughs at how much she looks like an excited kid in a toy store. when they get out the door, jeongyeon puts a finger on her mouth and sneaks out like they were in a spy movie, jihyo just giggles at this as they get out of the apartment, and on to the street.

"oh would you look at that" she points upwards, towards the sky as if seeing something out of the ordinary.

jihyo curiously looks up and unsurprisingly jeongyeon just slaps her forehead and runs.

aghast that she fell for it, jihyo runs to get her revenge, which jeongyeon wouldn't allow easily.

she tries to hide behind a street light but to no avail as jihyo comes at her fast.

she can still lose her though, she thinks, as she runs around and evades jihyo's hands.

however, she doesn't notice the mailbox and crashes into it, yet continues running.

she's a child, truly, and jihyo's too competitive to just let it go.

jihyo finally gets a hold of her when she almost stumbles on a trashcan and jeongyeon just laughs as jihyo starts to smack her everywhere.

she ends up being hit again and again, but does not even try to stop the onslaught of palms coming at her haphazardly, she's almost breathless from the whole ordeal and from too much laughter.

"you're such a child!" jihyo says as she pushes jeongyeon freely.

"thank you, i see that's not far away from being your baby."

jihyo just looks at her like she was in pain while jeongyeon still tries to take in breaths to cease her cackles.

she earns herself another smack because of this, and almost cries in pain.

after a while, jihyo rubs the part she hit just to make sure she didn't really cause her harm as jeongyeon wouldn't stop pouting while they continue to walk now.

the streets that were once calm and quiet, start to fill with life with each step the two take.

"we've arrived!" jeongyeon says like she's showing the street sign to a tourist.

"a norebang!" jihyo says wide-eyed.

jeongyeon just raises her eyebrows playfully "you know it!"

"oh you're so on!" and jihyo excitedly pulls her inside.

_love battery by hong jin young_ shows on screen. the pink wig on jihyo shakes as she gives a performance, jeongyeon dances alongside her, bald guy head-on and just screaming at her hand like it was a microphone. when _taylor swift's shake it off_ plays, jeongyeon now has a clown wig, and jihyo waves a ribbon around. they also start to bust some moves that look like a fusion of the past century's and the current popular dances on tv. the chaos continues as _beyonce's end of time_ plays next.

the colorful lights blink in time to the song they're playing on the small dim room.

the song ends as they breathe overdramatically like the ending fairies in a music show. the both crack up to what they're doing. this time, jihyo makes jeongyeon wear a different wig as she puts another song on.

"reminds me of your shiny haircut from cheongdamdong!"  
jeongyeon just makes a face and jihyo just laughs.  
"the lady told me it looked very chic okay?"  
"it did!" jihyo says and guffaws, clearly not meaning it.

when the first notes of the song blare on the speakers, they start to lose it again.

if anyone saw them and asked if they had anything to drink, no one would believe them if they said no. a mad rendition to _lady gaga's bad romance_ is the only way they go.

  
this reminds jeongyeon of the times they have sleepovers ever since they were kids, where it was always crazy, always very fun. where they'd dance around the room to the most popular tracks or just sing dramatically until they got tired like they were in an indefinite sugar high.

the last time they did was probably years ago, jeongyeon's not sure when, but it was before they went to college, before they got swamped with school stuff, and confusing feelings.

thus this plan was made, and she's happy that nothing changed.

 _nothing changed at all._  
like how the whole room didn't seem so small or dim as it was. it became what jihyo or jeongyeon would feel when they're together. bright and infinite.

jeongyeon finally sits down when the song was over, fixes her wig in place. it's hot but she didn't want to take it off. jihyo sits beside her as another song comes on.

she notices her move closer to lift it off her. jeongyeon thinks she'd take it off her head, only to feel her blow air under it just enough to reach her scalp. it's cool.

well, jihyo really is pretty cool.

"thanks," jeongyeon smiles and says as jihyo puts it back properly on her head. jihyo gives that one sort of smile she makes where she'd press her lips together like a line then nods.

she really didn't have any business to look this cute.

the song starts to play and it sounded so familiar, jeongyeon just couldn't remember where it was from. she just knows it must be from a magical disney wonderland movie of some sort.

jihyo doesn't sing, she just sits there and looks at jeongyeon who was looking mindlessly at nothing trying to put a finger on what she's hears.

jihyo watches as that finger literally lands on one of jeongyeon's nostrils to scratch. funny how this should be gross but _—_

jeongyeon catches her and decides to wipe it off her, which jihyo retaliates by pushing her away. jeongyeon just laughs as jihyo shakes her head and turns the microphone off.

"you're literally the worst, i was going to say something and you—"

"hey—i'm literally the best, what do you mean?"  
jihyo just gives her the stink eye.

"sorry, what were you gonna say?" jeongyeon says trying to look cute. jihyo just frowns at her face.

"i was just gonna say that i missed this... i missed hanging out with you like this where it's just the two of us." suddenly serious now but her eyes are twinkling like rediscovering a distant memory.

"yeah?" jeongyeon says looking smug but smiling. it also makes jihyo smile.

"remember that movie night we had when we were waiting for nayeon to come back?" jihyo asks playing with her hands.

"how could i forget? she got so sulky we didn't invite her as if she didn't have any plans!" jeongyeon animatedly says.

"she literally had to attend her junior prom!" jihyo laughs remembering how ridiculous it was.

"she did! but then made us rewatch everything and asked to act like it's the first time we saw the movie, " jeongyeon adds.

"only to fall asleep on us in the middle of the first one!"  
"she did!"  
jihyo adds and they both chuckle.

"i can still clearly picture how ugly you looked when you cried when we watched the notebook." jeongyeon teases.

"as if you didn't, you cried to everything!" jihyo retorts.

"you did too!"  
"i did not!"  
"you did!" jeongyeon smugly sticks her tongue out at her.

jihyo bursts out laughing and jeongyeon joins her. it's like what once was. this feels like that.

this feels like _home_.

the moments they once had simultaneously plays in jeongyeon's mind and melds in together to this right now.

 _right here_.

"oh—i now remember where this song was from! it's that movie ugh what was that—" jeongyeon stands up and removes the wig off. "that movie we watched after we watched _up_?"

jihyo nods as jeongyeon stands up.  
"and this was the part when they danced right! c'mon"

_now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
so far we are so close_

she pulls jihyo up and overdramatically asks her to dance which jihyo scoffs at but humors her still.

it was slow and jeongyeon tries her best to make it seem like she knows what she's doing. she clearly doesn't but jihyo just smiles through it.

like a fairytale where jihyo is a princess and she's a knight in what once was a shining cheongdamdong haircut, and white _yeezys_.

if this was a movie, is this the part where they realize that they're in love like how the movies allow? in a dance with a lot of random twirls, a dance that seem so silly yet so so wonderful?

they end up with their foreheads together. jihyo just giggles under her breath and jeongyeon does too.

jeongyeon can hear a familiar pounding inside her chest. it has been there for the longest time, the type where it's calm, the type that gets her all warmed up inside.

where it's freeing because everything feels real and everything feels right. she chuckles at how close they are, they can almost kiss—

but they don’t as jihyo steps back to get the microphone.

jeongyeon shakes her head as she stares at her now singing her heart out theatrically.

she stills as she feels goosebumps all over. she can only inhale and look at jihyo as she hits every note. it's as if jeongyeon's heart was also singing along, as it swells and bursts to every beat.

she has heard jihyo sing before, and she's still in awe, always.

especially when it's like this, where it's so raw, so real, almost like you can see through her and she's wearing her heart on her sleeve.

like she was singing it for someone, singing it for her. is she?

_so close... so close, and still so far_

when it ends jihyo just flashes her a smile and jeongyeon gives her a standing ovation.

"bravo! brava!"  
jihyo just shakes her head.

then another song comes on and jihyo passes the mic to jeongyeon. they start jumping around again.

\--

it's almost midnight now, the shops that were once bustling are calm. the streets aren't busy anymore. the only thing that remain the same are the city lights which cast a warm glow on them as they stroll across.

"that got me hungry" jeongyeon says, arm on jihyo's shoulder while jihyo has one on her waist as she kicks a pebble off the sidewalk.

"i know a place," jihyo says as she takes jeongyeon to a convenience store,

"oh? a five-star restaurant? at this hour? you didn't have to" jeongyeon teases her.

"this is 5–star food!"  
showing off her cup ramen to jeongyeon and they just laugh together.

they settle on the bench outside, placing their drinks, and the ramen, filled with hot water on the table.

"oh which reminds me, you were in my _nightmare_ last night" jihyo says as she sits comfortably across jeongyeon.

"what did i do this time?" 

"we were hiking, and nearing a cliff. you had a stick you were using as a walker but you kept on poking me. so i took the stick from you, but then you ran away and almost fell off the mountain"

jeongyeon guffaws.

"holy shit! did i fall off?" she asks, still laughing hard.

"no but you just kept on laughing like what you're doing now and i was so scared that you'd really fall off the cliff so i ran too"

jihyo starts to laugh as well and jeongyeon just laughs more.

"but—but on the way, i was thinking that if you fell, could i even lift you because aren't you heavy?"  
jihyo continues, just barely holding herself together.

"yah! i'm not" jeongyeon says feigning offense.

jihyo's lets out the laugh she's holding now.

"that scared me so while dreaming i thought maybe i'll go back to the gym?"

"oooh, you'll do that for me? yes please! wonder woman jihyo, captain marvel jihyo, thor jihyo, thanos jihyo" and jeongyeon just makes a cutesy face at her.

"shut up you're ridiculous!"

jeongyeon just opens her mouth to laugh and jihyo smacks her forehead with the chopsticks,  
jeongyeon laughs like she can't breathe again.

"you know what? i should've just pushed you off that cliff" jihyo lets out.

"ouch" jeongyeon says as she clutches her chest, and teases jihyo as she put straws on their drinks.

"if you must know i _dreamt_ about you too" she confesses but instantly regrets.

"ohh spill!" jihyo visibly intrigued by the confession.

"i don't want to anymore," jeongyeon sticks her tongue out and checks her cup noodles.

"you're so annoying." jihyo scoffs out.

jeongyeon just gives her a shoulder shimmy as she opens both of their cups and prepares them.

jihyo just glares at her, as she bites her chopsticks to separate them. jeongyeon has always found that cute.

she can’t believe she’s going to do this.

"fine" she sighs as she hands jihyo her ramen.

now it's jihyo turn to shimmy excitedly as she brings the noodles to her mouth, steam surrounding her small face.

she just looks at jeongyeon expectantly.

jeongyeon caves as soon as she sees her eat happily. she just swirls her chopstick in her cup and then takes a breath.

"the second part, we were ice skating on some kind of a winter wonderland, but we kept slipping and you kept on whining about your butt. so you just kept rubbing it every time i helped you up"

"excuse me, so you just kept looking at my butt?! you pervert!"

"jesus! jihyo! how can i not?"  
a pause and jihyo snorts.

"and here i thought you were a boob girl" jihyo mutters under her breath.

"i'm a _what_?"  
jihyo shakes her head and motions her to continue.

"you kept falling on me, technically sitting on me at times, it's just so funny to me how even in dreams, you still suck at skating!" jeongyeon continues animatedly.

"how dare you! i can skate better than you!" jihyo says almost putting her chopsticks down.

"please" jeongyeon squints at her.

"watch me smoke you the next time we try that then!" jihyo challenges.  
"oh, you're so on!"

jihyo just stares at jeongyeon as the she finishes her noodles. she plays with her chopsticks as she studies her face.

jeongyeon pretends she doesn’t see her.

"so what's the first part?"

"hm?"  
"you said that was the second part, what was the first?"

"huh— oh, it's— i changed my mind" jeongyeon says as coolly as she can, as she finishes her food.

"you tell a story and you skip parts? since when?"

jeongyeon knows how jihyo studies her sometimes, and she knows that jihyo knows that it makes her feel more self-conscious, that she's tormenting her to do her bidding. why did she open her mouth again?

"it's just—" jeongyeon starts to play with her straw.

"ohhh is this something embarrassing?"  
jeongyeon decides to drink instead of giving an answer to the question.

she will never live this down.

jihyo squints for a moment and blinks suspiciously at her as if to think.

when she opens them, jeongyeon can see how wide her eyes went. she looks like she had a eureka moment.

"no way!"

this startles jeongyeon but she continues to drink.

jihyo just gapes at her.

"did you have a wet dream of me? of us!?"

jeongyeon chokes on her drink and coughed for a solid minute.

jihyo was surprised and was worried for a moment but just laughs at her reaction.

"what the fuck jihyo!" jeongyeon can only say, red all over, visibly scandalized by the thought.

jihyo just kept cracking up until jeongyeon covers her mouth.

"that is so not what happened!? oh my god!"  
jihyo couldn't stop chuckling despite jeongyeon's hand still on her mouth.

she stills after a brief moment and sends a playful look at jeongyeon.

"you can tell me, y'know, it's not like your dreams are wish fulfillments or something,"  
she says with a straight face, tries to hold it in until she can’t, then laughs again.

why did she drag jihyo to take a course in psychology again? jeongyeon hates how she put herself in this situation.

she doesn't talk, instead she just stares at jihyo who doesn't even try to stare her down, who instead wipes the tears off her eyes.

"alright, i'll drop it. i'll just finish eating,"  
and jihyo does as she says.

all focused on her ramen and jeongyeon can only sigh in defeat. she can do nothing else.

it’s just a dream.

she can just say it.

"so i was in what seemed like a large house and i was changing a baby's diapers. i was babysitting. well, i thought i was a babysitter... but then you were there, and you called me to taste something you cooked."

jihyo just listens, hums and slurps her noodles. jeongyeon continues nonchalantly.

"and then you asked me how it was, i said it actually tasted good. you looked happy... but then you asked where the baby was–asked where _our_ baby was,"

jihyo got whiplash and it startles jeongyeon.

a pause.

it wasn't awkward. it was just there, like when someone thinks, that kind of silence.

jeongyeon puts the straw back to her mouth as she looks at jihyo. who just starts to chew again. she continues to sip in silence while jihyo occasionally hums.

"do you think we have a cat?" jihyo says after a while.

jeongyeon blinks on this.  
“what?”

"do you think we got a cat too?” jihyo repeats.

and jeongyeon can only smile as wide as she can, like her heart soared from her chest.

"well, if you looked that happy, i'm pretty sure we got a cat"

jihyo grins at this as she puts down the cup she finished.  
"now, that's the dream!"

if jeongyeon had seen how jihyo looks at her then, she could've known better, but she didn't. instead, she was clearing the table, like she always do when she's stressed.

"so technically still…”  
“hm?”  
“you still dreamed about making babies with me"  
jeongyeon throws her a table napkin...and another.  
"yah!"

jihyo's just laughing at her again.  
unsatisfied, jeongyeon takes the straw off and blows at her from it.

"ack! you're so gross! fine i'll stop now!" jihyo says as she shields herself from the splashes coming out the straw from jeongyeon's mouth.

"god!" jeongyeon looks so embarrassed, red all over.

"are you... blushing?"  
jihyo giggles as this is a rare sight, she drinks it up as she finishes her real drink.

jeongyeon takes her phone out her pocket and checks the time. she doesn't notice jihyo put an ice cube on her back.

"ahhhhhhhh! jihyo yah!"  
she lets out a yell that must have been heard blocks away from where they are.

\--

"so what now?" jeongyeon asks, hands on her pockets as they walk along again.  
"we can go home, if you want"

 _home_. she didn't need to ask, nayeon must still be having that party at their apartment, but she knows what jihyo meant.

this time, home was _her_ apartment. it's a home to jihyo as much as it's home to her. where jihyo crashes sometimes to eat, or study, and of course their infamous movie nights.

she even has a spare key.

"okay" jeongyeon nods and jihyo just looks at her.

"and watch a movie?"

"which one?" jeongyeon looks up, the night sky suddenly more interesting.

"nothing specific really, we'll see what's on tv?" jihyo says as she watches jeongyeon.  
"alright"

jihyo stops. jeongyeon does too.

"what?"  
"are you alright?"  
jeongyeon nods but doesn't look at her.

jihyo cups her face, in order for jeongyeon to look at her, then squishes it. now jeongyeon looks like the cutest duck to ever exist.

"hey! snap out of it. you know you can tell me anything right?"

jeongyeon just stares at her, she sees her eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips and back again. jeongyeon blinks.

unsure if she's seeing things correctly, she shouldn't have been this embarrassed.

but it's jihyo… and it was literally the dream.

"what?" jeongyeon says with smushed cheeks.

jihyo just sighs then grins. this helps ease jeongyeon's worried heart.

she had felt like she was in jihyo's dream, running on a cliff, a treacherous feat. truly daunting, but with jihyo, she just knows, she's sure, she's safe, she'll be alright. 

jihyo squeezes her hand and pulls.

"let's go!"

\--

they're all set with their matching pajamas. both sitting on the couch, the movie playing on the background.

jihyo has her specs on, her feet on jeongyeon's lap.

jeongyeon massages it mindlessly, not knowing jihyo just watches her while she's too focused on the movie.

she notices though, and starts to tickle jihyo's foot.

"stop!"

jeongyeon stops after jihyo nearly kicks her in the face, good thing she avoids it right in time.

jihyo removes her feet off her to sit back up beside jeongyeon.

she takes a look back on the tv, jeongyeon turns to watch her, jihyo yawns, eyes glassy.

beautiful.

 _"your eyes are amazing, do you know that? you should never shut them. not even at night"_  
jihyo chuckles.

"you know what? that pick up line really does sound sexy"  
jeongyeon laughs.

"so it's working?" she teases.

"i will literally murder you" jihyo declares.

"ooo park jihyo, you're getting brave–ow! ah ah"

jihyo just bites her shoulder then.

"i'll stop now, oh my god! since when are you this kinky?"

jihyo smacks her with a pillow to the face. jeongyeon throws her hands up in surrender. then just smiles.

jihyo leans her head on her shoulder after a while,   
as they watch _harry_ go to the party and sees _sally_.

jihyo adjusts her glasses on her face as _harry_ walks over the crowd to go to her and finally tells her,  
 _i've been doing a lot of thinking and the thing is,_  
 _i love you_

she sees jihyo's eyebrows quirk at the sound of that,  
sees how her eyes slightly squint and narrow, like asking a question.

_how do you expect me to respond to this?_   
_how about you love me too?_

she scoffs lightly at that with a slight smile.  
 _how about i'm leaving?_

jeongyeon smiles at this as she sees her smile widen.

and then she does that thing where she just puts her lips together when she's thinking of something. 

she watches how her hair just falls perfectly on her face, and how her lips just open a certain way, as her eyes stay glued to the scene in front of her.

she starts to wonder how many movies they have watched now, with those same three words they always hear. she wonders how many more she would need just to be able to say it out loud.

she should be able to say it by now.

she must have learned more than a hundred ways to do so, but how, how can she even put into words how much those three words meant, when it's just everything, _everything_ about jihyo.

how can she tell her that she can recognize her laughter from a crowd in a heartbeat?

how she'd want to hear her voice for every single day of her life in every volume it allows?

how she can just give it all away to be able to understand every single way she means when she just uses her eyes to speak?

eyes she could wish to be able to look at forever just like how jihyo wants to keep on staring at sunsets if she can.

how can she tell her that she wouldn't be able to last a day without seeing them? 

seeing that...as jihyo finally meets jeongyeon's eyes after a while. jeongyeon gives her a smile and tries to glue her eyes back back to the tv.

_...i came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody_   
_you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible_

jihyo removes her head from jeongyeon's shoulder at that, jeongyeon looks at her and sees an expression she can't understand as jihyo meets her eyes.

jihyo looked back to the tv, chewing her lip, still with that same expression on her face. 

. _..i really hate you_  
 _i hate you_

jeongyeon may not understand that look she gave, but what came after, she knows like the back of her hand.

jihyo laughs, then throws her that boxy smile where her eyes disappear to crescents.

that one where the pink of her gums just peeks perfectly, as her lips stretched widely on her face, and she'd see that one tiny tooth jihyo has, as well as the others, as she grins as wide as she can.

that one where her cheeks would turn so round. jeongyeon swears it made her future brighter, ever since she first saw it, ages ago. just as it is right now, just like how it did for everyday since. 

_anyway it's about old friends_

jihyo now looks back at the movie and jeongyeon does so as well. she can't help but think just how many more of this must she sit through, how many of this does she need just to get the courage to say to her   
_"i love you"_

she looks at jihyo and she meets her eyes once more. this time jihyo raises an eyebrow at her.

"did you say something?"  
"what?"

jihyo just squints her eyes, did she say it out loud? or can jihyo read minds now?

jeongyeon throws her a tiny smile. jihyo shakes her head at this and continues watching the movie. 

jeongyeon decides that she's ready now. as she sees the camera panning out to _harry_ and _sally_ now making out on the dance floor in the middle of the party.

talking about how they became friends, friends for a long time and then they weren't, 

_...and then we fell in love_

jihyo turns off the tv before the credits rolled.

"interesting" she says.

"it was" jeongyeon agrees and takes a deep breath.

"did you even watch?"  
"yep"  
"i know you were just looking at me the whole time, yoo"

"no, i was looking at the future, and all i can see is me and you."

"what movie is that from? it's so cheesy" she says as she giggles and covers her face.

"jihyo i—wait—are you blushing?" jeongyeon teases.

"shut up! good night!"

"hey come back here!" but jihyo runs to her bedroom, and jeongyeon follows.

jeongyeon tries to open the door but she's locked it.

jeongyeon knocks and she can hear how jihyo is just on the other side.

"it came from no movie, it came from me… i've been wanting to tell you that i—"

and the door unlocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"i want you, i want all of you, forever.  
>  you and me.  
> everyday."  
>  _  
> \- the notebook__


	2. 😳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened beyond the door, the day after, and everything in between... or how jeongyeon and jihyo finally cut to the feeling, or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy jeonghyo day! 
> 
> this was fun to make, i didn't know jeonghyo nation was starving, i thought i was only feeding myself—if anyone thinks this meal is okay at best, let me know.
> 
> if you're here, thank you! have fun!
> 
> p.s. this au was unedited—but i did my best, yes, i know what an em dash is now.
> 
> p.p.s. everything was powered through by my nonexistent sleeping schedule. i might have been losing it over and over at parts, so for that i am sorry.

the next morning, nayeon stirs, awakened by the sound of vacuuming outside her bedroom door. she groans and checks her phone to look at the time, it's just past 8 in the morning. 

"who in their right mind—" she annoyedly says, groggy from sleep... just until a notification pops up on her screen.

 **mina** 🐧  
hi

she immediately jolts up in surprise. it instantly transforms her furrowed brows to a wide grin that lights up her face. this suits her more.

 **nayeon-unnie** 🐰  
hi! good morning!

 **mina 🐧**  
good morning 😊

a good morning indeed, a morning way better than yesterday, the best morning to ever exist by far in the last few weeks.

after what seemed like forever, it's like christmas came early for nayeon. she's a little kid again, getting that giddy feeling that comes with getting a present she always wanted. she is unable to contain her anticipation and excitement in.

 **nayeon-unnie** 🐰  
by any chance, would you wanna go eat   
brunch with me today?

bold, but that's how nayeon goes. she doesn't have a plan but she dives in headfirst, and that's how she makes things happen, and they happen. she _hopes_ she can make it happen.

 **mina 🐧**  
i have a class all morning

_oh_

**mina 🐧**  
but maybe dinner?

nayeon wanted to scream. she couldn't believe mina's asking her.  
_dinner?! she wants to eat dinner? with me!_

she trashes around and almost screams to the pillow on her lap then replies. 

**mina 🐧**  
okay, see you later 😘

now nayeon had to scream.

 **mina 🐧**  
*😊

 **nayeon-unnie 🐰**  
😅

from not knowing which department she went to, to them on a dinner, tonight? that party really was a success!

it was a surprise that people even came, as it was a weekday. she never thought people were really free on thursday, but as it turned out, they were.

and when she saw her, it felt surreal. when she got mina's number at the end of the night? she was so happy she wanted to pee herself.  
_now we're going to eat dinner?_  
_is this going to be a date?_

no one knows... which reminds her, mina is in the same department as jeongyeon, so how the heck could she not know who mina was. she takes a mental note to ask her this later, oh and jihyo too. 

"jihyo!"   
_why is she cleaning the house this early?_  
_did she even come home last night_ , she didn't.  
_does that mean they finally became less of the idiots they are?_

she thinks as she moves out of bed.

it's pointless for her to come back if she stayed at jeongyeon's place, who literally just lives a block away from their campus.

 _how easy this all would've been if they figured it's okay if they just lived together. maybe in a circus, because they're both clowns_.

nayeon sighs, and could only hope _jihyo_ told jeongyeon about how _she_ really feels.

_wait, doesn't she have an early class today?_

she still hears the vacuum outside. since jihyo is supposed to be in class, she opens her door not expecting anyone else on the other side but one, and sure enough there she was,

jeongyeon who just stares at her blankly and waves hi.

\--

nayeon eyes her questioningly, now they're seated on the couch. jeongyeon sits, her elbows to her knees, as she sets her fingers to a pyramid enough to cover half of her face.

"she told me i was too slow and slammed the door to my face... so i slept on the couch"

nayeon is aghast.

"she what?!! both of you are useless!!! i swear to god, this is such a—"

beat.

jeongyeon suddenly bursts out laughing.

"what?" jeongyeon questions her expectantly. 

nayeon realizes she's being fooled.

"oh my god! no!" she pushes jeongyeon in annoyance, who moves a bit from her seat. but just continues to laugh anyway.

"you ass! tell me what happened!" nayeon is smiling now, yet still kinda irked as jeongyeon is being a pest.

"well, i'm sorry to say this but i _don't_ kiss and tell"

"you kissed!!!!"  
nayeon's eyes got so wide and she pushes jeongyeon so hard that she almost flies. jeongyeon just throws her a smirk.

"well…"

\--

the door unlocks.  
"i–"  
jihyo opens the door wide and just looks at her.  
jeongyeon holds her stare as she finds the courage to finally say—

\--

"i have to pee"   
"jeongyeon!" nayeon cries exasperatedly as jeongyeon makes a beeline to the toilet.

nayeon takes her phone out and calls jihyo.  
jihyo doesn't pick up, so she texts her instead.

 **pigeon unnie**  
HELLO???!!

 **jihyo baby**  
i have a class omg

 **pigeon unnie**  
SPILL

 **jihyo baby**  
👀

 **pigeon unnie**  
JIHYO

 **jihyo baby**  
spill what 

**pigeon unnie**  
😤 yknow what 

**jihyo baby**  
👁👄👁 what

 **pigeon unnie**  
i hate the both of you   
why are you doing this to me???  
i don't deserve this???!!?

 **jihyo baby**  
💁

 **pigeon unnie**  
jihyo   
JIHYO  
come back here you

nayeon huffs and jeongyeon finally comes back. nayeon corners her near a potted plant.

she gives a look so intimidating that jeongyeon was _almost_ scared, but then she just starts whining,

"tell me!" like a baby throwing a tantrum, she stomps her feet and nudges jeongyeon who can only sigh. 

nayeon has now wrapped her in a hug, as if it would help to get jeongyeon to talk.

"why don't you help me clean first" jeongyeon says cocking an eyebrow at her.

nayeon looks offended at the proposition. she points to her chest as she looks back begrudgingly.

"me?" she mouths, full of disbelief.

"alright, suit yourself then" jeongyeon says as she tries to move, but she can't, as nayeon has had her on lock.

now it's jeongyeon's turn to shoot her a look.   
"nayeonnie" 

"i can't believe you're doing this to me" nayeon whines again but removes her legs from jeongyeon who just chuckles at her.

nayeon groans.

it's not about the cleaning, she knows she cleans less than jihyo...and both of them less than jeongyeon. that's why the girl acquired the habit of just showing up, not only because she wants to clean, but she also because she needs to. it's just how they work. it's just how it has been for the longest time. 

"this was literally your party!" jeongyeon shakes her head at her.

it was, and it changed something. and if she's reading the glint in jeongyeon's eyes correctly, it's something good, very good. well they kissed? so it should. she sighs.

she just wants to be a part of it. they're her best friends, and she wants them the happiest they can be. if only they realize that they're happiest with each other already.

_oh lord, give me patience_

"okay, fine" she concedes and jeongyeon smiles at her little victory.

\--

"you did that at the norebang?"  
"uh huh," jeongyeon says as she picks up a red cup on the floor. they are cleaning the living room and nayeon is clearing the coffee table.

"and you didn't tell her then?!" 

jeongyeon shakes her head  
"after all that? and you almost kissed too"  
"i–"  
"so what happened next?"

\--

"ramen?? and chill?" nayeon giggles.  
"oh my god nayeon" jeongyeon sends her a death glare and she just smiles.

they're in the kitchen now, jeongyeon wipes the counters as nayeon sweeps the floor. well supposed to be, but she's just pausing dramatically,

"i'm gonna be an aunt... i can't believe it" she says with both hands on her mouth.  
"you're so—"  
"shut up! i'm gonna cry" she says as she fans her eyes, she really looked like she was gonna tear up.

"it was just a dream" jeongyeon smiles shyly and rolls her eyes at her.  
"but it felt so real?" nayeon says, hand on her heart.  
"what are you on???" jeongyeon can't even blame her, as weird as it might be, it also felt real for her. 

"shhh, let me have this moment." nayeon closes her eyes and jeongyeon just shakes her head and gives her that.

"okay, so then what happened?"

\--

"a movie??" nayeon guffaws open mouth and all. jeongyeon just stares at her. they're outside as they carry the garbage bag to the bin.

"so you really did ramen and chill!" she teasingly says to jeongyeon. jeongyeon had no come back for that so she just squints at her momentarily. nayeon stops laughing and just gives her a look,

"a movie night without me again, i see"  
"nayeonnie please" jeongyeon sneers at her. 

nayeon just giggles again, still very excited.  
"and then, is this the part where you confess?"  
jeongyeon just shows her a polite smile.

\--

the door unlocks.  
"i–"  
jihyo opens the door wide and just looks at her.  
jeongyeon holds her stare as she finds the courage to finally say what she wants to say.  
she breathes in and exhales,  
"i–i want to get this right."

the memories in her head flash. all the years they have been there for each other, growing up. ever since they were in diapers, until they started school, all the birthdays, countless antics, petty fights, graduations, changes of hairstyles.

there has always been jeongyeon and jihyo, it has been like that for their whole lives. 

now once she crosses this line, there's no coming back. she breathes in deeply and takes one step forward.

"jihyo... i love you, and i have loved you for" she says trying to count on her fingers. one, two, three, four...

"forever now? it has literally been ages, and i just didn't know what to do..."

jihyo just blinks at her so she continues.

"i didn't wanna lose you then, and i still don't wanna lose you now, or ever, but i just need to get this off my chest... shit" she feels her heart race.

she glances back at jihyo, who gives her a look she can't read, but she can't let her fear talk her out of this now.

"i'm afraid, but i'm risking it, ji, because i want the rest of my life to start the right way, and i think it needs to start right now." jeongyeon closes her eyes and holds her breath.

"i'd want to share this whole lifetime with you rather than face all the ages of this world alone. i don't think i can take that, and i don't think i can see my life without you in it."

she finally gets out of her chest and just stands there with her fists balled up.

she opens her eyes and sees jihyo's eyes glisten, "but if you don't feel the same way about me, please—"

jihyo then pulls her by the lapels of her pajama shirt abruptly, that jeongyeon nearly stumbles forward. 

"oh my god jeongyeon you're such a… dumbass! why didn't you just—" now jihyo takes a deep breath.

jeongyeon didn't expect that, didn't expect to be pulled inside the room. didn't expect that they'd be onto each other close enough that she can feel jihyo's breaths upon her. 

jihyo just pushes her then as she sniffles. 

"why would you even think that—you're the worst!"

jeongyeon wanted to cry then and there, she just blinks to stop the tears that are pooling in her eyes.

if this is how it's gonna end at least she told her what she felt.

"why would you think i wouldn't feel the same way?!" she hears jihyo say.

she hears it loud and clear… but she's stuck there.

she can't believe what she's hearing, can't believe what's happening right now. she thought she could only dream about it but she's here now, they're here now—   
she bites her lip to stop crying.

she sees jihyo's face, who's trying to do the same. she tries to let out a smile and jihyo does too. 

this is a mess.

slowly, jeongyeon moves closer...and closer. 

"jeongyeon—" jihyo says almost breathlessly but she chokes up. she bites back her tears.

"can i?" jeongyeon says as she looks at jihyo's hand, jihyo can only nod and jeongyeon puts hers over it, and intertwines their fingers as if it's the first time.

a fond smile graces her lips as she sniffles, just looking at the way their hands fit just right.

"can i kiss you?" a question she never thought would escape her lips. she smiles, unafraid to ask now and has never felt more free her whole life.

jihyo nods once more, and it's like the movies where everything slowed down, where they're the only ones who mattered now.

as jeongyeon comes closer, however, jihyo starts to giggle uncontrollably that jeongyeon had to pause in the middle since she couldn't help herself from doing the same thing. 

the tears turned to laughter and they couldn't stop it. it must've been a solid minute and they just keep cracking each other up.

"wait!—" jihyo says as she tries to shake it off. jeongyeon wipes stray tears off her eyes with the back of her hand. jihyo sighs.  
"okay, let's try this again"

jihyo just follows her eyes as they move closer, but this time it's jeongyeon who starts the giggles and jihyo whines but is also doing the same.

"why? why are we like this?!" jeongyeon says as if she's exasperated, she pulls both jihyo's arms closer.

"stop overthinking maybe?!" jihyo cries out to jeongyeon, but maybe to herself.

"just let me kiss you maybe??" jeongyeon retorts as she takes a breath.

"on god, just do it!" jihyo commands and their lips press together after she spoke. 

it only lasted for a second or two, as they crack up again. this time, it's both their faults, but then they try once more. and then some more.

they realize it's very hard to kiss with teeth in the way. in between grins and giggles, they've lost count on how many times they tried just to press their lips right. it was almost impossible to do so.

it ends up in a one hand tickle fight as a pair of their hands are still locked onto each other. 

but that didn't last long though, as jeongyeon finally sighs and lets go of jihyo's hand for her to use both.

now she's gonna do it right, and she cups jihyo's face in place and looks into her eyes.

she feels her heart fill with a certain lightness and she just goes in. gently, softly, she takes her lips into hers. 

jeongyeon feels the flutters all over, as if she grew wings and has learned to fly for the first time.

that certain rush when she feels the wind on her face. the way she collides with the clouds, it makes her feel alive. she chases it as she soars along, with the wind and it twirls her around the sky.

her mind was still in swirls as they pull away, this one definitely lasted longer than the last.

"i just think that, wow" jeongyeon says, like she was drunk. jihyo just smiles and just pulls her closer once more. "come here, will you?" 

this time, as jihyo takes the lead, jeongyeon starts to feel the need, to discover? to surrender? she is not sure. the only thing running in her mind is the goddamn thought that _wow_.

_if life is a movie, then park jihyo, park jihyo is definitely, absolutely the best part._

she's starting to feel breathless as they continue on, as jeongyeon flies higher than before, but she doesn't mind, as the rush she feels is spine-tingling, numbing, superb. 

she has always wondered how this would feel. how she anticipated to taste jihyo's lips for the longest time. 

how she feels safe despite just moving through the motions of it, as she moves her feet across the floor, they have almost moved in every direction despite her only going north. 

jihyo, as small as she may be, is a force that carries her through it.

she's the planetary wind, that has been here forever and unafraid to make her presence known. jeongyeon trusts her with her whole life, even when she sees nothing but the sky. she pays no mind if it's the earth or the sea below.

jeongyeon can only walk backwards 'til the back of her knees hit the bed and they buckle. jihyo pulls away to chuckle, and jeongyeon pecks her lips once more.

she can only sigh and smile, starts to thank god, the stars, or whatever it is that brought them together. here. that finally, finally, something went right.

"you know, love? this is it. this is what love is."  
jihyo says taking a breath and searches her eyes.   
she smiles.

"wait, hold up, does this mean you like me back?" jeongyeon unexpectedly throws back.

"fuck, jeongyeon you are such an ass!" jihyo says and jeongyeon just makes a face. jihyo just pulls her closer and sighs. 

"yes, i like you." jihyo looks like she was forced to say it and jeongyeon can only smile like a little child. 

jihyo's hands however, trails off jeongyeon's arms to her shoulders as she spoke.

"and if you must know..."  
jeongyeon just raises her eyebrows at this, as she looks at the finger that's now square on her chest.

"you should know that—i can't believe i'm saying this out loud. i'm in love with you too, yoo jeongyeon" then pushes her, palm open onto the bed.

jeongyeon's heart swells as she lands, but instead of the ground she's on a cloud and it just fills her with glee and softness but also she felt so fizzy inside, bubbly like a carbonated drink that was shaken eagerly.

jihyo lays beside her and just giggles. she feels like could burst from the happiness she feels in her heart. she felt like she could lift the whole world, if she was asked. 

they kept on laughing and jihyo now has tears on her eyes. again.

"hold on" jeongyeon says wiping stray tears off her, and readjusts herself to sit, with her back against the headboard. jihyo crawls to snuggle beside her.

"i just never thought this was ever gonna happen" jihyo says as she places her head on the nook of jeongyeon's shoulder.

"hey, that's my line!" jeongyeon retorts.

"do you know how many times i wanted to kiss you tonight?" jihyo removes her head look where it rests to look her straight in the eyes.

"do you know how many times i wanted to kiss you my whole life?"

jihyo blushes then, wide eyed,

"this is not a competition!" she cries. jeongyeon smiles and just moves her face closer in a teasing motion.  
"that is not how you ask—"

jihyo just kisses her then, and it made her feel so weak, that she could collapse then and there. she realizes how jihyo has so much power over her but she wouldn't dare change that.

"you know what, you don't even have to ask—"  
and kisses her again, 

"ever."

and again.

but this time jeongyeon can taste tears, she stops in between.

"are you crying?"  
"no! you are!"

and it turns out, they both are.

\--

"jeongyeon, you what?" nayeon is just looking at her, unblinking. "what happened after the door unlocked?"

"huh– oh i told her i love her and she... said it back" she said trying not to smile too wide.

that was all nayeon wanted to hear, and she was so happy she almost wanted to push her again but doesn't instead locks her in a hug like how a koala does, 

"i'm so proud of you, thank god y'all aren't idiots no more"

funny how they had wondered how they became such idiots as they were last night. jeongyeon smiles and shakes her head.

"so then what happened?" nayeon asks then stops herself, as she gives jeongyeon a taunting look,  
"wait–i don't wanna know"

"know what exactly?" jeongyeon looked lost as to what she meant.

"i don't want to know what happens next!" she says as she fakes barf.

"what do you mean? we just talked."  
"talk my ass!" nayeon guffaws.  
"but—"  
"like i'm going to believe that you just stared at each other then fell asleep?"

nayeon's face is all scrunched up as she looks at her.   
jeongyeon just shrugs.

"y'know what i'll just let you make me breakfast in bed that i deserve, for all the torture you just put me through, thank you jeongie, you're the best!" nayeon says as she blows her a kiss and runs back up the stairs.

"i—"

that's nothing new though, and she'd be happy to cook for nayeon. for everything she has done, they wouldn't have gotten here if not for her. but she won't tell her that. 

also, jihyo banned nayeon from the kitchen when she almost set it on fire more than once. everyone would be happy if she wouldn't start a fire again.

she scratches her head figuring out what nayeon meant though, did she think they played with—

 **crybaby**  
we didn't!!!

 **hag**  
🤡

 **crybaby**  
😤

 **hag**  
wait. i think i believe it,   
i totally forgot you two are useless

jeongyeon sighs. if they were being useless she hopes they stay that way, she'd never trade last night for anything. smiles fondly as she remembers.

\--

she remembers the poignant stares laid on her by jihyo's eyes as they face each other becalmed in the low light. it was like they're the only ones to truly exist that night. their faces full of warmth, of fondness. every smile, every gaze, it's as if they have just seen each other for the first time despite being together everyday. their breaths synchronized and lulls them to a steady rhythm, as if on a dream, yet they lay awake.

"jihyo, i'll melt," jeongyeon says softly, eyes gazing on every part of jihyo's face except her eyes.

"now you feel how i felt when you kept on staring at me?" jihyo says breathy with a soft chuckle. jeongyeon blushes then.

when jihyo fixes a stray hair off jeongyeon's face, it completely disarms her, she knows now, that with a single touch jihyo takes can completely take a hold of her and she won't even complain. don't think she could ever. 

"hey... look at me" jihyo says as she places a hand softly on jeongyeon's chin, and her thumb grazing her cheek.

and she does, but at the sight of jihyo's eyes that now sees through the depths of her, she can't make herself stare for too long. 

as she can't help but feel shy because if she looks at the world through movies, jihyo looks at the world like a book and she's been reading pages of her by now. 

jihyo looks at her as if she can read every word her face can make, and form it into sentences, even paragraphs, to stories told and haven't yet... and she can read between the lines. 

jeongyeon feels naked despite being clothed.

she just takes jihyo's hand then, and brings it close. leaves soft feathery kisses on her knuckles and once again intertwines their hands, as she holds it right to her chest. 

she moves her face to meet hers but closes her eyes. everything she has been keeping, she'll be laying out in the open once she opens them... and she's ready, she's never been more sure, it's just, jeongyeon likes taking her time.

so instead she uses her hands.

"what are you doing?" jihyo asks as jeongyeon's hand reaches her face. her fingers trail on her lines, mapping the square of her jaw, to the bump of her chin, to the point of her nose, down to her lips. she can feel jihyo smile underneath her fingertips.

she does so as well, as she moves to cup her round cheeks however she can't help but squish them, and jihyo retaliates, but then jeongyeon finds a nostril and sticks a finger in it.

"jeongyeon!"

she just keeps on laughing now, and jihyo pinches her nose. eyes still closed, she ends up hovering a hand over jihyo's mouth unknowingly which led to her scream in agony, as jihyo bites her.

she opens her eyes now, and the first thing she sees is something she found very endearing, jihyo's pout.

jeongyeon holds nothing back now.

"you're such a pain, you know that?"  
jeongyeon nods to this, shy once more but this time she keeps her eyes open, savoring everything in front of her.

jihyo just smiles as she gazes at jeongyeon's eyes, and they stay like that for a while.

jeongyeon can swear she has shot straight beyond the atmosphere when jihyo kisses the place where her eyebrows meet.

soft, gentle, warm—she'll never get over this, the way she feels right now. at this moment. here with jihyo.

she hopes she'll never have to.   
she vows she'd never have to.  
as it's the feeling of being wanted, being needed... being loved.

as she stares at her, she drinks up every detail she already has known by heart. her big, warm eyes that always felt like the sunset's glow. the tiny moles under her right eye, and the dot on her nose. her smile, that can make everything in the world seem right. just everything, every inch of her is more than pure gold.

"what are you thinking of?"

 _you. always you._  
jeongyeon smiles shyly.

"a pretty girl"  
she gushes, and jihyo seems like she has become more precious than she already is, as it made her shrunk.

"yeah, can't stop looking at her"

"you think i'm pretty?" jihyo asks with that familiar glint in her eye.  
"very" jeongyeon responds not even missing a beat.

it's jihyo's turn to be shy, jeongyeon doesn't even have to guess.

"what are you thinking of?" jeongyeon asks when jihyo can look her in the eyes again. jihyo smiles.

"hm...how you possibly used a nerd reference on me and it just worked like that..." jeongyeon can't help but chuckle.

"i improvised, it was either that or _my precious_ " she says imitating _gollum_ , her hand cupping jihyo's face and they both laugh. "thank god"   
"was it bad?"

jihyo shakes her head. 

it's as if they were thirteen again, on a normal sleepover. where they can just talk to each other about anything. where they first exchanged movie lines like it was nothing… and everything feels the same, but also completely different...

"i meant that, you know?"  
"that i'm your precious?" jeongyeon chuckles.  
"yeah that too, but also that one when we were thirteen and we watched _the notebook_ with nayeon unnie."  
"oh?"

jeongyeon nods.

_"oh."_

and it was everything. as jeongyeon meant everything.

" _i want you, i want all of you, forever. you and me. everyday._ " jeongyeon says once again just as she did way back then.

it wasn't said like the scene where _noah_ and _allie_ were fighting. she just says it with all the truth she can string up and the courage she could muster in that moment.

"you're gonna make me cry again" jihyo says hands already near her eyes.

"noo don't" and jeongyeon places a kiss on her cheek and jihyo can only sigh.

they snuggle closer but still leaving enough space for them to still be able to look at each other. 

"i want to know how long you've known..." jihyo lets out a yawn, and jeongyeon notices how jihyo's eyes are getting heavier now. she can only chuckle softly at the sight.

"sleep" jeongyeon whispers.  
"but i want to know..." she says, only to yawn again.  
"i'm not going anywhere, i'll tell you tomorrow"

and jeongyeon leaves soft kisses her forehead and, down to her nose,  
"it tickles"  
and kisses each eye, jihyo's just giggling breathily... and then kisses both cheeks now. she smiles, finally as she captures her lips.

jihyo can just sigh.  
"you expect me to sleep after that?"

jeongyeon chuckles as she rearranges to let jihyo rest her head on her shoulder.  
"yes…"  
"okay, don't go" she snuggles closer and made a home near the crook on jeongyeon's neck. 

"i'll stay here... i'll stay here my whole life."  
she can feel jihyo's smile and breaths on her neck.

"sleep now" she plants a kiss on the top of her head.  
"you're such a sap," jihyo says as her breath slowly evens out. "i love you."

"i love you too, jihyo"

\--

"so she wasn't joking, that's all you did?" nayeon says as she eyes jihyo who's busily searching for something in her drawers. 

they're inside nayeon's room as nayeon's looking for something to wear.

"why, what's wrong with it?" jihyo doesn't look up, and nayeon's trying to figure out what jihyo is looking for. does not pay her much mind however.

"it's just you've been pining for her your whole life and—" "yes!" jihyo seems to have found what it was but nayeon doesn't see. when she looks back she's just smiling.  
"sorry, and?" 

"nothing, nevermind. i'm going out for dinner tonight! don't wait up for me" she says with a grin as she chooses between her clothes in front of the mirror.

"oooh that's cute! you going on a date with mina?"  
nayeon nods and seems to have made up her mind.

"wait—you know her!" she turns back, eyes wide, it was almost comical.

"please, everyone knows her." jihyo just stares back at her and tries not to laugh.

"and you didn't bother to tell me when i asked?"

"you literally asked a vague question" jihyo replies.

"it was just about the most beautiful person you've ever seen except for me"  
"jeongyeon" she says without missing a beat.

nayeon just looks at her in disbelief.  
"all i thought about was jeongyeon when you asked that"

"oh my god, that's so cute and all but you two are the worst, we could've gotten this over with earlier!" jihyo just shrugs as she chuckles and goes out of the room.

\--

 **my prettiest nerd**  
i'm bringing some food

 **my only hyo**  
you're the best!

 **my prettiest nerd**  
😎

 **my only hyo**  
😍

 **my prettiest nerd**  
what d'you want to eat for dessert?  
nevermind, i'll bring your favorites

 **my only hyo**  
you don't have to,   
just bring yourself

 **my prettiest nerd**  
😳

 **my only hyo**  
😘

\--

"hi" jeongyeon immediately greets as jihyo opens the door for her. her heart soars at the sight of jihyo beaming at her, eyes in crescents and all.

she looks so pretty in her oversized button down shirt.  
"hi!" jihyo responds, visibly excited. this makes jeongyeon giggle. 

"so what did you bring?" jihyo takes some bags off of her hands. as she does this, jeongyeon notices something different about jihyo the more she looks. 

"meat, chicken and some..." she answers but still staring at jihyo. "dessert"

she follows jihyo as they walk toward the kitchen and she chuckles at the thought she always had at how jihyo must have been born with springs on her feet, as she can be really bouncy. 

just as she is now.

but that can only mean she's happy and jeongyeon feels her heart also spring out. jihyo is happy.   
did she make jihyo happy?

"which one?" jihyo asks as she takes the food out of the bags.   
"your favorite" she replies as she helps her.  
"you?"

jeongyeon pauses at this and throws her a shy smile.  
"no, mint chocolate, but good try" jihyo just smirks at her.

"why are you like that huh" she sees jihyo just squinting at her, puffy cheeks and all.  
"like what?"   
jeongyeon really wants to glomp her but stops herself.

"you're being so cool, wanna date me?"  
"sure babe"  
and she gives her cheek a kiss, and jihyo blushes.

jeongyeon literally doesn't know how she's keeping her cool, when she's internally combusting. like everything inside her is vibrating and moving in a different speed. she might die.

"so you're my girlfriend now?" jihyo asks her in the middle of blinks.  
"you know it" and jeongyeon winks, well tries to.

jihyo just scrunches her nose at her. jeongyeon can only let out a dopey smile as she takes the ice cream tub out of the bag.

"so i see, my girlfriend is wearing makeup today" jeongyeon says casually after placing the tub in the freezer. jihyo pauses.

"i didn't think you'd notice"  
jeongyeon raises her eyebrows now gazing at her.

"of course i would, you look hot"  
jihyo couldn't control her smile.

"i wanted to look good for you."  
she says hitting jeongyeon lightly which flusters the older girl immensely.

yep, she's died.

"i–you look beautiful in every way, every day" she lets out. jihyo just squishes her face then and kisses it all over.

"oh my god!" nayeon appears looking more scandalized than usual.

"you guys, it's so cute that you kiss now—"  
they're just looking at her, both anticipating the _but for the love of god, get a room_ or _barf sounds_ , but they get nothing. just nayeon looking fondly over them.

they both groan.

she glares at them but runs to hug them two.  
"i love you guys so so much" she says as she tries to give them a kiss and succeeds as they let her.  
"eww"  
"ugh gross"

she pouts then hits the two of them on the shoulders.  
"i'm leaving" she smugly says.

"good luck with your date!" jihyo cheers her on.  
"you'll do amazing nayeonnie!" jeongyeon does too.

"don't do anything i wouldn't do."  
she gives them a look then walks out the room.

suffice to say, they're confused.  
"so does that mean we can do anything?"  
jeongyeon tries to figure it out but gives up. 

"you thinking what i'm thinking?"  
jeongyeon doesn't think she is, although she suddenly feels nervous.  
"uhh"

\--

in jihyo's bedroom, jeongyeon steps in. after clearing what she brought for dinner, she brings in the tub of ice cream for their dessert. jihyo looks excited. jeongyeon also was but for a different reason, as jihyo was going to show her something.

there it was in the middle, a shoe box jihyo brought, jeongyeon curiously opens now jihyo finally allowed. 

it's polaroids and photographs—the ones jihyo rummaged earlier in nayeon's drawers. 

it's them, and also nayeon back when they were in middle school, and high school.

jeongyeon takes a picture as jihyo settles beside her, it's the three of them making goofy faces at the camera. 

"i love that picture" jeongyeon says with a fond smile.

it seemed like yesterday when they were posing for the camera on the library couch.

"i miss your short hair"  
"oh? i thought you hated that hair"

jihyo just gives her a look as she digs a spoon on the ice cream.  
"i did not"

"you were always angry everytime someone mentions it... like it's just a haircut!" she says mimicking how jihyo said it back then. 

"i didn't hate it, it's just people kept on fuzzing over you" jeongyeon feeds her a spoonful.

"you always looked like you want to murder them"  
she guffaws as jihyo eats. she starts to eat too. jihyo's just stares at the picture.

"honestly, i didn't know why i got so angry then... but now i know"

jeongyeon just looks at her, she was about to take another spoonful, but then it hits her.

"oh my god, were you jealous?" she drops the spoon, jihyo just takes the tub off her.

"yeah" jihyo says nonchalantly, taking it to jeongyeon's mouth. 

jeongyeon gets taken aback by jihyo's honesty.

"i kinda wanted you for myself but i didn't realize it yet"

she is stunned, and all she could do was taste the chocolate and the cold.

"all this time...you had a crush on me!" jeongyeon gushes,   
"shut up!"  
she shoves another spoon to her mouth.

"oh you have me now, baby" jeongyeon says mouth full as she raises her eyebrows. jihyo just sends her a stink eye.  
"ugh, i change my mind, i don't want you anymore" 

"oh really... you don't want this?" jeongyeon bites a finger and looks at jihyo seductively.

jihyo's look of disgust just sends her to burst into laughter, which jihyo eventually joins.  
"get out of here!"

"so you're saying, all of that happened because of the haircut you caused?"  
jihyo just giggles and shakes her head.

"what was i supposed to do? you asked me to take the bubble gum off… i remembered asking you and you said to do what i had to do." 

jeongyeon just laughs as she watches her eat.

that was a day before freshmen year and they were at the park. she doesn't even remember how it happened, she only remembers sitting on a bench. then jihyo asked what was on her hair and that's when they realized a gum was stuck there and when they tried take it off, it just got worse. so they came with the decision to cut a chunk off.  
"my mom almost had a heart attack."

"when you came back the next day and you had short hair though... i think you caused the heart attacks."  
jihyo laughs. "there was a shift there"

"what do you mean? what shift?"

"it's not like you don't know, the girls..."  
jeongyeon just looked lost.

"uh... they found me cool?"  
"no, they were actually considering dating you"

"oh."

"you don't know how the kids were talking about you everywhere? how _everyone_ started questioning?" jihyo says casually, as she scoops through the tub.

jeongyeon was just pleasantly baffled. it's not like she didn't partake in the school buzz, but it made sense now how it just grew quiet when she's around… because they were talking about her. "huh" and jihyo just nods.

"did you?" jeongyeon eyes her curiously. 

"did i what?" she asks with a spoon on her mouth. 

"question?"

jihyo takes it out fast and stabs the ice cream on the container.  
"i will not comment on that matter"

"so you did?!"  
jeongyeon now teases her. jihyo just pinches her fingers together.  
_a tiny bit_

jeongyeon doesn't even know how to respond now and jihyo just giggles as she eats more ice cream.

\--

"alright, d'you remember in high school when you had a crush on that boy from another school..."  
jihyo nods. the ice cream tub now discarded, and pictures all over the floor.

"and you dated for like a week?"  
"yep, that was also the time when you kissed the japanese exchange student in class"  
"that was an accident!" jihyo laughs at her, she knew. 

she was assigned to help an exchange student as she was class representative. there was an activity for class and they had to do a dance, and they made a mistake and it just suddenly happened, their faces collided and they were awkward for a week. funny how jeongyeon can swear though, that that girl has a crush on jihyo.

"she was really pretty though"   
"she was" jeongyeon just agrees.

"i—"  
"but you're way prettier!"  
"shut—continue your story" and jeongyeon can't help but see the smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"so yeah, i was jealous of him"  
jihyo was in shock by the sudden admission. jeongyeon felt proud, she has nothing to hide now. she picks up a picture of them in their baseball uniform.

"i just thought what does this boy have that i don't we're both playing baseball, we even have the same clothes sometimes..."

jihyo got whiplash from that and jeongyeon continues.

"and i hated myself because i didn't wanna hate him because he was so nice… i just couldn't do anything about it."

she knows jihyo is thinking as she picks up the pictures off the floor one by one. 

"so i just cried about it, i felt like i was cursed somehow, and i had to tell nayeonnie about how weird i felt. heck, i even told sana...but then you just broke up out of the blue and i was like thank you universe but i was so confused on why" jihyo looked so worried by the time she finished that she had to kiss jeongyeon's cheek.

"oh no, i'm so sorry baby" jeongyeon just shakes her head. "i just didn't know why i felt that, and why you two broke up"

"funny how you mentioned that you had the same clothes though, i didn't really notice it until nayeon pointed it out one day and i felt like i got smacked by a baseball bat" she chuckles but now jeongyeon is worried.

"that maybe it was because he reminded me of you. like subconsciously, i gravitated to him when i thought i couldn't have you."

jeongyeon could only stare at her.  
"everyone thought you and sana were dating back then."

"that was why you avoided me like i had the plague?"

jihyo looked offended, but yeah she really did avoid her.

"nabongs was right all along… we both are kinda stupid." jeongyeon says and they giggle to the realization. "sana and i were just friends."

"you didn't date?"

jeongyeon shakes her head. jihyo starts to laugh now.

"you wanna know why we broke up? that's because i finally realized that he wasn't you and he can never be... and i just wanted you all along"

"jihyo..."

"i just never thought you liked me that way… oh my god i can't believe i'm so dumb—"

and before jihyo can say a word again jeongyeon kisses her, hard. she's surprised but kisses back with the same intensity.

"we were just figuring things out, the important part is that we're here now" 

jihyo can only look at her as she kisses her again deeper than the last, as if trying to make up for lost time and succeeding as jeongyeon feels jihyo melt into her.

"wait" jihyo giggles and jumps up to lock the door.  
jeongyeon laughs.

"so we're doing this huh?" jihyo says pulling her up.

"oh were doing this now?" jeongyeon raises her eyebrows and chuckles. 

"hell yeah, time for dessert again"  
"don't make me change my mind" jihyo chuckles and jeongyeon just kisses her again with a grin.

she feels jihyo tug on her hoodie, while she's mindlessly unbuttoning jihyo's shirt.

"help me out here"  
jeongyeon breathes on her cheek   
"i don't want to rip your shirt off"  
jihyo laughs.

jeongyeon can only gape as jihyo takes them off them but it's like she couldn't watch either.

it's like hanging on a line and she had to gulp a couple of times.  
"i—yes, yes you were right, i'm a boob girl"

jihyo's mouth just makes an o. she throws her shirt to her as she laughs. jeongyeon just scratches her head and chuckles.  
"now your turn"

jeongyeon starts to blush. hard. she turns around and jihyo smiles widely.

she just wants to hold jeongyeon when she's this shy.

jeongyeon pulls her shirt up and puts it neatly on a chair. then covers her face with both hands as she faces jihyo.

jihyo just shakes her head, as she walks towards her. she gently touches her hands and brings it to her lips.

"you okay?"  
"yeah" and jihyo tiptoes to kiss her.

"now pants…" jihyo says and jeongyeon just giggles on her mouth but does as she's told.

they keep on kissing even when they almost fall over as jeongyeon couldn't get out of her pants.

"so where were we?" jeongyeon says when she finally did. "i dunno, you tell me" 

"okay"  
jeongyeon wraps her hand around jihyo's head as she lays her down, leaving breathy kisses all over her face as she says i love you to each part, then down to her neck and her chest and slowly goes lower.

but jihyo had to sit and she pulls jeongyeon's head to place a needy kiss.

"tell me what you want me to do" jeongyeon implores already heaving and jihyo shakes her head just as she turns her around. she then just crawls on top of jeongyeon and makes her way to her ears.

"let me just show you"

if jeongyeon could short-circuit, she just did. 

she had to gasp as she feels jihyo's mouth go down to her neck, she hears her talk but her brain doesn't register anything.

the only thing she catches was her saying, voice deep and sultry,  
"i have plans"

and jeongyeon is losing her mind.   
_was that tongue omygod_

"jihyo i—"  
she feels buzzed all over. she feels her soul leave her body as jihyo moves down.

jeongyeon lets out a sound which thank god made jihyo pause for a split-second or she might've died.

jihyo hums as she moves her hands back on jeongyeon's back to unclasp her bra. their lips collide as she removes it. jeongyeon tries to fiddle to remove jihyo's too but jihyo leads her hands to the front. _that's why_.

" _oh_...okay" jeongyeon can only blink and jihyo's dark eyes wasn't the last thing she sees.

\--

jeongyeon's an island,   
and the deep blue ocean that surrounds her is jihyo.   
she feels every wave crash  
against her shore  
each push,   
each pull   
against her in a steady rhythm.   
how it slowly washes her away   
bit   
by bit…   
and in the near horizon she a huge wave,   
looming,  
that makes the island shake to revel in anticipation.  
she invites the brash waves   
that hit,   
differently,  
masterfully.  
the waters lick,   
against the crevices and the cliffs,  
again  
and again,  
and again.  
til the edges crack,   
and lose surface just as they do,   
and she finally,   
surely,   
ultimately,  
erodes,  
and erodes,  
and erodes.  
then a rolling wave comes forth,  
and suddenly she's a surfer.   
she rides   
the swell of the sea,  
as it rolls in   
and out  
and it peaks,   
higher  
and higher   
and higher.  
heights greater than what she can fathom being in,  
and instead of reaching the sky  
it's her   
who has been reached,  
been touched   
by the sky and the sea.  
and it's god she meets  
again  
and again  
and again  
and how many times more.  
and she knows her name  
she knows it from the moment she existed  
the only god she will truly ever know,  
the only god she can truly praise.

_jihyo_

now jeongyeon's one with the ocean,  
at peace with the tides.  
her heaven  
is the wave  
and it carries her,  
it takes her  
safely back to shore,  
back to herself,  
and on the ocean and the sky  
that was her home.

\--

they're just staring at the ceiling now, cheeks flushed and both breathless.  
" _you gotta be kiddin' me. all this time, that's what i've been missin'?_ "

jihyo laughs, her eyes crinkle.  
"you sure, you wanna say the last line to that?" their hands intertwine.

"i—let me catch my breath first." she says to face her.

jeongyeon holds her hands close, and kisses every part. from jihyo's wrists, to her thumbs, every finger, down to her palm. jihyo just cups her face and breathes her in then, kisses her forehead, as she's still catching her breath.

"you know i'm a fast learner right?"  
"we'll see about that" jihyo smiles as their noses touch then she hears the next line.  
" _let's do it again._ "

\--

jeongyeon's a moth   
and she traverses the night sky that is jihyo.  
in search for light,  
she crawls in   
with the breeze.  
dives through the darkness  
and eases in  
as she makes peace with the blindness.  
and as it awaits,  
she rips a page   
from the maps of her memory,  
and pushes it deep   
into her soul  
for a guide.  
as she finds her way into clarity,  
she stirs   
awake  
and paves   
her own way  
into the light.  
and suddenly it's day time, and she's icarus  
and she flies,  
she glides,  
she soars,  
towards the sun that is jihyo.  
but instead of her wings  
as she gets closer  
and closer  
to reach   
it  
it's the sun  
who breaks  
and melts away  
with the world around her.  
and everything's unreal,  
vivid,  
filled  
with every color.  
as she's touched the sun  
and it drips   
on her fingertips   
like honey,  
and she taste  
it  
something she's only heard of  
from ancient tongues,  
ambrosia.  
she drinks  
and it flows   
on her lips.  
her fountain of youth,  
heart can only sing  
songs of worship,  
and leaps in waves of joy.  
she knows nothing now   
but to adore  
the goddess   
of the day  
and of the night  
as well as the sky,  
and the sea below,  
and it's just jihyo  
everything is jihyo's  
and as she comes down.  
and she prays  
in blind faith,  
asks,  
pleads,  
begs,  
none of riches  
nor of splendor...  
just some tenderness  
from the only divinity  
she adores,  
she worships.  
and she swears,  
it's heaven   
she's finally tasted.  
now she's left with the thought,  
that she'll want,  
crave,  
beg,  
for this  
for more.  
as she falls back down,  
slowly,  
to the ground.

\--

jihyo is as breathtaking as she was breathless, and jeongyeon kisses her like she knows she's all she's ever wanted.

the way jihyo grabs her hair and digs her fingers on her back, it's almost cruel, but she can only be divine.

jihyo can only sigh as they once again stare at the nothingness the ceiling can offer. after everything that happened, it's the calm they welcome, never have been more grateful.

they lay there unclad, with their backs sticking to the fabric, while their hands find each other instantly, where they just clasp each other tightly, as if scared that the other might float away.

as everything feels light… everything feels right.

they face each other once again, warm smiles tug on their faces. as jeongyeon fixes jihyo's hair,

"you are otherworldly," she whispers. jihyo glows in the light and her eyes are brighter than anything that shine. 

"and you are jeongyeon" jihyo says and jeongyeon snorts.  
"what in the dad joke does that even mean?" she laughs as she finds a new tickle spot on jihyo.   
"what i'm serious, h-ha stop." 

jeongyeon stops as jihyo takes her hands away.  
"it's just you… you make me _happy_ "  
jeongyeon didn't expect that, she can feel her heart, swell and burst. " _the happiest,_ "  
and with a shocked face jeongyeon says "same!"

jihyo has to hit her then, jeongyeon just laughs and kisses her head.

"so, dessert?"  
jihyo gapes at her and she just blushes.

"i mean the real one! i also got yogurt!" she gives a peck on her nose and sits up. they help each other get dressed before they leave the room.

\--

nayeon arrives to them just cuddling in the sofa.

"hi"  
they say without looking at her, fully immersed in the movie, they're watching _shrek 2_.

"yogurt?" jeongyeon offers, nayeon shakes her head. _okay_ and jeongyeon feeds jihyo instead.

nayeon senses something about them she couldn't pinpoint so she sits there and decides to squint at them.

"so... how was your date?" jihyo asks, actually looking at her and not on the tv.

"it went well, can you believe? we held hands!" nayeon gushes "she was so cute, she blushed!"

"that's so cute"  
"so proud of you baby"

says the two almost cooing over her. nayeon's still trying to figure out that something she swears is just in front of her.  
"how bout you two, whats up?"

"oh nothing much" jeongyeon says shoveling a big one into her mouth.

"don't tell me this was all you did today…" nayeon looks at them in disbelief.

"well yeah, what could we have been doing?"  
jihyo says and nayeon waits.

beat.

jeongyeon finally speaks.  
"i mean...we ate" 

a pause.

and jihyo snorts.

"oh god"  
"indeed" jeongyeon says as they high five and start to laugh uncontrollably   
"you two are the worst!"

nayeon finally realizes that they have switched clothes all along. as she leaves, she still sees how jeongyeon put the hood up on jihyo's head and pull the strings to kiss her, and god, they're grossly cute and perfect for each other.

\--

"so maybe this was really a movie" jihyo whispers as she takes the last bite.

jeongyeon can only smile,  
"i think this one is way better, this is real life."

jihyo smiles at that.

"remember when you said you would never date me?" jihyo throws her a confused look.

"when did i say that?"  
"junior year when we were in the baseball team"  
jihyo laughs as she remembers now.

"oh yeah, there were 9 of us then"  
"and you said you'd date them all if you were given a chance, one for each day, except me"

"oof"  
jihyo just guffaws at her.

"i'm not taking that back though"

"ow" jeongyeon clutches her chest.

"you wanna know why?"  
jeongyeon can only nod.

"t'was because i'd marry you."  
jeongyeon just clasps it even harder.

"is that a proposal?" jihyo just shrugs and laughs.

"i don't know, you tell me"  
jeongyeon was about to open her mouth when—  
"wait, i have to pee"  
"okay" and jeongyeon kisses her.

she fist pumps to the air as jihyo leaves.

\--

jihyo smiles as she washes her hands and looks at her face in the mirror, she chuckles to herself as she smells jeongyeon's hoodie on her.  
_this really is real life, huh_

she takes a deep breath.  
_and it's only the beginning_

she gets out of the bathroom.

a scream, 

a fist,

jihyo's shocked face,

as well as jeongyeon's, as jihyo's fist smacks right on her jaw.

*record scratch* *freeze on jeongyeon*  
_yup that's me, you're probably wondering how i ended up in this situation..._

cue [music](https://youtu.be/tKjZuykKY1I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end (?)


	3. 🤝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since the story needs more pages, yes, it's how jeongyeon lets jihyo decide on what's in store for them... or just them being awfully mundane, also there's jeongyeon with a guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an extra chapter? an extra chapter.
> 
> this whole fic was just me being terribly, terribly self-indulgent to the point that i even asked myself,  
> "that was not the ending yet, was it?"  
> which proceeded to  
> "look at those words, exactly 16k? why not go all out and add exactly 4k?"
> 
> so yeah, here we are.
> 
> again this is the jeonghyo no one asked for!  
> have a great night/day!

jihyo stretches, and wonders why she could. she opens her eyes, and it's just pillows neatly placed beside her. no jeongyeon in sight.   
_where—_

she sits up and looks around, not even bothering to look for her slippers as she gets up.

she checks the toilet, not there.   
_where is she?_

she checks the closet, also not there.  
_where is my jeongyeon?_

okay, jihyo may have not woken up properly just yet. 

that doesn't stop her from going outside though.   
_there she is._

she finds her cooking in the kitchen.   
she crashes into her, from behind which surprises jeongyeon.   
"oh hi...why are you awake?"

"why did you go?"  
jihyo says, voice still heavy from slumber.

jeongyeon chuckles as she knows jihyo is half asleep. she puts an arm around her. jihyo automatically closes her eyes as she clings onto her waist, her head fitting snugly on her chest.

"go back to bed... it's way too early." jeongyeon whispers to her head. she hears jihyo inhale the smell of pancakes then shakes her head. 

this has happened a couple of times now. it's when she doesn't wait for jihyo to wake up, especially when they can sleep in. even when she knows jihyo doesn't like to sleep in.

she wonders if this happens to her when she's back at their apartment.

nayeon has been nagging her to ask jihyo to just move in together already. it's ridiculous—it's not like she doesn't want that, it's just jeongyeon knows, that jihyo knows she can stay whenever, however long she wants, or even forever, if she wants to. 

she just chuckles at the thought. she can wait until jihyo decides that.

she now hears jihyo softly snore.

  
if it's possible to sleep standing up, jihyo just did. jeongyeon can only sigh softly.

she looks at her cooking pan.   
_can i cook with one hand?_ she wonders. then tries so hard not to disturb jihyo and at the same time not burn her kitchen down. 

she succeeds in flipping one but she doesn't know how long she could keep it up. it's harder than she thought, and it's nearly impossible to use just one hand.

"hey," she says as she plants a kiss on top of jihyo's head and brings her to a chair.   
"stay here, okay?"   
jihyo shakes her head but she sits down anyway. 

"just for a while, i'd finish cooking in no time."  
jeongyeon says and goes back to her pancake. she flips it over and makes a face, it almost got burnt.

just as she was about to pour the batter for another one, once again she feels hands all over her waist. she laughs now. "ji, how can i cook properly?"

she feels jihyo smile on her shoulders, more awake now than earlier but not awake enough. 

she eyes the coffee maker. if only she can reach it.

she can't. she sighs. 

well, then that's the last of the pancakes now, as she turns the heat off and just takes a mug out of the cupboard. 

she knows jihyo can smell the aroma as it fills the air as she hugs her tighter. jeongyeon chuckles at that and leads her back to once again sit, only this time she places the mug in front of her.

"there you go, good morning" she says as she kisses her head. jihyo just inhales the coffee scent. 

she leaves to cook some bacon and eggs.

jihyo wakes up slow but everyday has been just so, so full... so complete.

she looks at jeongyeon who's just there, the fact that she's there... it's like she must've done something right in her past life to deserve every little bit of this. 

after everything—even after that fiasco where she ended up punching jeongyeon in the jaw, who just laughed it off even though it must've hurt a whole lot, since she was just eating soup, ice cream and soft food for almost a month but made it seem like she didn't really care. 

how she just carried on as usual, took care of jihyo the way she always did. she didn't even let jihyo apologize, she just keep telling her not to worry about her, even when jihyo had every right to.

she's so annoying, and so childish, and frustrating… but so patient, so kind and so full of love. jihyo sighs. 

how she wouldn't change a thing about her and she's just perfect the way she is, how she is herself, as jihyo can be herself with her.

_if she could just let me take care of her though. god._

"hey" jeongyeon kisses off her furrowed brows. jeongyeon mimics how her face looks and chuckles.

"you okay?"  
jihyo pouts and shakes her head, but fully awake now.

"why not?" she sees how fast jeongyeon's eyes change to worry. she sighs.

"you…you're too good to me, and before you say something else, you need to sit down, and let me do things for you."

"but—" jeongyeon can only say as she's already sat.   
"it's all done" she looks at the breakfast in front of them.

jihyo just pouts and shakes her head. jeongyeon just chuckles.

"you can go back to bed maybe, how is this breakfast in bed if you're in the kitchen? c'mon—"

"maybe you should go back to bed!"

"what?"

jihyo just wants to do something for jeongyeon, she can't just do everything like this, like it was all she knows. 

she stands up to look for something, anything she could do. jeongyeon just shakes her head and puts a chin on top of her head as she checks something in the fridge.

"why are you still here?" jeongyeon just laughs but jihyo shakes her off and glares at her.

"oh you were serious?"

-

jihyo opens the door and jeongyeon's hiding under the covers just laughing at how ridiculous this is.

when she comes closer, jeongyeon peeks and just shows her her most convincing just woke up act and shocked look.

"breakfast in bed???" she proceeds to cover her mouth acting overly surprised.

"shut—" jeongyeon just smiles and pats the space beside her.

"a chicken nugget??? you didn't have to." and she reaches for the coffee cup and places it on the desk on jihyo's side, as well as the orange juice.

jihyo just chuckles as she hands her the tray and sits beside her. jeongyeon reaches for a fork and wonders where jihyo's chopsticks are. 

she doesn't think about that for too long though as she slices the food then offers it to jihyo.

jihyo just shakes her head, and leads it back to jeongyeons mouth. so she just eats it, and so happily too. but jeongyeon does it again, and this time she doesn't budge until jihyo eats, so she just lets her. 

jihyo won't be able to stop her, it's not like she wants to, but she just wants to do something to match this. she needs jeongyeon to know she deserves as much as what she's giving.

jeongyeon just smiles at her then just continues eating quietly but giddily.

jihyo just stares at her while she's munching. how she just places a whole pancake in her mouth and chomps it down. how her cheeks grow round and fluffy. and her eyes gleam when she's so focused at eating.

"thank you" jihyo says making sure to say it when jeongyeon's mouth was full just so she won't be physically able to counter with a comeback.

jeongyeon just looks at her like sunshine came out of her butt. 

"thank you for being my sunshine jeongyeonnie."   
jeongyeon just makes a face and feeds her too.

everything about jeongyeon is just bright, light and if jihyo was being honest, a little maddening. it makes her want to fight a whole war with just whatever is near her and be able to win it just to make sure jeongyeon stays beaming. jihyo sighs.

how she's just there, she's just eating but how can she be this—beautiful—even the tiniest things like the way her hair looks, especially now when it's just sticking all over the place, to everything else. jihyo sighs again.

_who looks this good with a bedhead, and just eating breakfast?_

if it's jeongyeon, beautiful is an understatement. 

jihyo knows now and understands how the trojan war happened. she would have sent a thousand, a million, even a billion ships for jeongyeon if she can. she was just about to sigh again when jeongyeon squishes her face.

"jihyo-yah are you still asleep?" and jihyo just chuckles. 

"coffee?" she offers. jeongyeon looks at it like she's considering but changes her mind.

"nah, you need it more—and besides, you're the only coffee that i need." and winks, with both eyes.

jihyo just cringes at her, but at the same time thinking about how jeongyeon can just give something away so freely, even if she needs it as much as jihyo does.

and she's just wired like that her whole life, so selfless and giving. jihyo is contemplating on how she can give her everything this world has to offer and more.

"yes, that, and because we've run out." jeongyeon just laughs waiting for her to drink it so she does, jihyo is still offering to share it though but she just shakes her head. "oh and detergent too." 

"that's why i'm going to the store later" jeongyeon continues as she brings a fork to jihyo's mouth.  
  
"are you taking me with you?" jihyo says in between chews.

"if you want."   
jihyo grins widely and nods.

"oh, you're going out with seungyeon-unnie today, right?" jeongyeon nods.

"uh huh, we're going to the shelter, then have lunch at home, and i have some school things to finish too… you have stuff to do with mina today?"

"yes, so i think i'll have to hang out with nayeonnie too." jeongyeon laughs. 

"i'll miss you today" jihyo says as jeongyeon finishes the last bit of pancake.

"i miss you everyday"

"i swear to god—"

and with that jihyo has decided that there's something she could do.

"what," jeongyeon just looks lost as she drinks some orange juice. 

"oh come here, will you?" and she just kisses her.  
she tastes like oranges and just a hint of maple syrup,  
"wait—so it's breakfast again?"

"shut up!" and jeongyeon just laughs.

\--

"jihyo?!"  
nayeon looks at her and pauses the game. jihyo groans and looks back. 

jihyo doesn't know what look she's giving her really, but it seems like a lot jumbled into one.

they're on the couch, back at their apartment in the middle of a game.

"finally???!!" she says so loud jihyo almost busted an ear drum. "i thought you'd never ask, it's been 3 months!"

 _already?_ time flew by fast, it seemed like yesterday that nayeon threw that party.

"not that i don't want you here of course, it's just i don't understand how you two can stay apart, it's not like you could get sick of each other, right minari?"  
mina appears with some snacks and she nods. she smiles at jihyo as she sits beside nayeon.

"and it's not like anything changed, you just kiss now and do gross stuff" nayeon makes a face and mina just quietly giggles.

jihyo just stares at them acting like they're so innocent. mina makes a face at nayeon who now stopped to eat.

they sure are something. she sees how nayeon looks at mina—who would've thought nayeon would ever take things slow? or that's what nayeon tells her and insists what's happening with them.

and she knows for a fact how clingy nayeon can get, but the way she didn't even join them earlier, saying she doesn't wanna impose and just gives them their time alone…

and when they finished the project, mina had to fetch her from her room. she has never been like that to anyone before. now, even when she only has been losing the game, she still hasn't whined like a baby nor complained.

nayeon looks like she's just happy to be here.   
how was it possible for her to be this whipped?

"what do you think, minari?" nayeon asks and jihyo realizes.

_oh my god, is this for real… it almost seems like nayeon is growing up._

"if you think it's a good decision, jihyoling" she hears mina say. "i'll support it." and nayeon nods.

jihyo can only smile. for nayeon. for herself. for the future.

"i feel like you two would be so happy." mina grins at her softly. nayeon looks like she wants to cry.  
"i agree."

 _i think you two would be so happy too._  
"nayeon unnie" jihyo cries as she chuckles. this is not the time to cry literally but she lets nayeon hug her anyway.

small changes as they grow alone, together…  
yet, they stay the same.

"hey, does that mean you can live with me now?" nayeon just blurts out as she faces mina, and mina blushes. speechless at the suggestion.

"excuse me?! i'm still here?!" jihyo looked outraged and nayeon just laughs.

"i know that...i'm kidding" she sees nayeon tease mina,   
"unless?" and mina just kisses her cheek then. 

she looks so surprised like it never happened before.

maybe they really are taking things slow.

"so i'd take that as a yes! now better tell jeongyeon fast—as mina is my new roommate now!" she says as she hugs the other girl then just cackles.

jihyo just shakes her head at this.   
_taking things slow my ass._

mina just shakes her head and takes the controllers off nayeon then starts a new game.

\--

jihyo arrives at the flat, she opens the door with her set of keys. she wonders why jeongyeon's not texting her. she must be asleep.

as she enters, she sees jeongyeon on the floor with her head resting on the couch. must be tired from spending the whole day helping out.

jihyo can't help but wonder just how much room jeongyeon has in her heart. how she can just be so kind and warm to anyone and everything and everyone. 

she wants to make sure she takes care of herself too. this is why she wants to take care of her. she's decided.

she crouches down to give a kiss on her cheek. jeongyeon smiles sleepily. 

she notices her laptop's still open on some school projects and— _is that a guitar?_

jihyo hasn't seen that for a long time. she must've brought that from home.

"hey," jihyo says cupping her face.  
jeongyeon just smiles again. 

"...is this heaven?... am i dead?"  
jihyo laughs softly, jeongyeon is truly relentless.

"what time is it?" she asks but then checks her phone.   
"oh you texted, sorry."

jihyo just places a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"i brought you something from home."  
"oh really?" jihyo says as she sits beside her.

"yeah, mom and dad told me to tell you they missed you... it's just food. again." they both laugh.

"we were just there yesterday." jihyo says and jeongyeon giggles,   
"yeah, and your mom called me earlier asking where i was, she wanted to eat lunch at that new place with your sisters" 

"she—she didn't even ask me??? her own child." she looks betrayed as jeongyeon just laughs. 

she sighs. how lucky can she be to have jeongyeon that everyone loves too.

\--

they're at the mall now, in the coffee aisle and jeongyeon's behind the cart, just raising her eyebrows at jihyo who asks,  
"which one did we need?" 

and jeongyeon looks at her as she points to the topmost one.   
jihyo just makes a face at her.

well she tries, she tiptoes and jumps, and jeongyeon can't stop snickering because jihyo just can't.

"you're so short!" she says as she finally helps her get it. jihyo just scoffs.

"but that's fine, that way you can just fit inside—" she points to a pocket. jihyo sends her a smirks.

-

"all of that?"  
jeongyeon looked like she pulled one of each type, and was so smug about it.

"yes, all of these."  
"all these snacks but you're the only one i'd eat?" 

jeongyeon just drops them all to the ground and looks around.

"jihyo????"  
jihyo just laughs out loud.

"there are children here!" 

there were none. they were the only children around.

"and what do you mean by snack??" jeongyeon says as she picks them all up and puts them in the cart.  
"i'm a full meal."

"jeongyeon!" jihyo just looks at her wide-eyed, as she laughs.

"oh, don't worry, you're a full course meal too—"  
jeongyeon just keeps on teasing her, "5-stars—"  
jihyo has to cover her mouth now.

-

and they continue snickering in front of the frozen section, as they see some ice cream and yogurt.

jihyo points to a unicorn dessert jeongyeon just disapproves of.  
"but it's so cute…"  
she then proceeds on making cutesy faces for jeongyeon who just cringes at the sight.

jeongyeon puts a hand over her face but then puts the item in the cart anyway.

-

"ooh dinosaur-shaped nuggets!" jeongyeon says wide-eyed.

"you're such a child, we have food at home."

"but… but mommy—" jeongyeon stops realizing what she said.

a beat.

was that a dust of red on jihyo's cheeks?  
she just grabs it off jeongyeon's hand and puts it into their cart.

-

jeongyeon proceeds to push the cart around with jihyo inside like a child. giving directions on where to go. they still have to buy detergent.

-

on the counter, jeongyeon was ready to pay when jihyo stops her. "it's my turn"  
jeongyeon was about to say something but doesn't when jihyo already paid the amount.

_\--_

"i can't believe it…"

they're just outside their apartment now and jihyo's opening the door.

"can't believe what?"

"can't believe i—i got myself a sugar milf" and jeongyeon sprints inside before jihyo could think of doing something to her.

 _did she just—_  
"get your ass back here!"

\--

they're doing laundry now, as jihyo waters some of the indoor plants. well, was. as she's just looking at jeongyeon now like she has never been more disappointed by anything in her whole existence. 

she wouldn't be shocked if she found out jeongyeon was dropped as a baby.

"why are you too salty, no sugar for me now? mom—"  
"jeongyeon, i swear to god!" 

and she waters her now instead of the plants, but jeongyeon manages to get the watering can off her hands, and now jihyo's the one who's being watered.

it's a mess.

\--

now they're having a concert in the shower while shampooing.  
jihyo makes horns out of jeongyeon's hair. while jeongyeon's just trying to make all of jihyo's stick up.   
"you look so ugly" she says, then just guffaws.

\--

"so, what's with the guitar?"  
once again, in their matching pajamas, they sit on the couch.

"nothing, just messing around"

jihyo squints.  
"did you learn another chord???"

"i—".  
"how many do you know now, four?" jihyo laughs at her.

"i know six, okay?"  
and they laugh together.

"i just—remembered a song"

"oh? will you play it for me?" jihyo raises her eyebrows and jeongyeon doesn't even hesitate.

she strums a chord, then just screams.  
jihyo starts guffawing. 

strums another chord.  
"tokyo domeu!"

"jeongyeon please—" jihyo can’t stop laughing, that her cheeks are starting to hurt.

jeongyeon just grins as she pinches jihyo's cheeks.

"fine, i'll play it for real" jihyo nods in anticipation.

"this song is dedicated to my girl" then clears her throat.

she strums a chord properly now.

_"i wanna make you smile,"_

"oh no, not this song" jihyo mutters under her breath.

_"whenever you're sad"_

she chuckles softly but she's tearing up.

_"carry you around when your arthritis is bad"_

jeongyeon pauses for a bit but jihyo motions her to continue.

 _"all i wanna do... is grow old with you"_  


they're both nervous holding envelopes on the same couch. it's their grades, they mouth one two and open them at the same time, they're both graduating.   
and they did. together.  
it ends with a party with everyone there and they hold hands.   


_"i'll get your medicine when your tummy aches"_

  
jeongyeon is crying as she holds bbosong's leash, they just hold hands on the same couch until they fall asleep.   
another day passes and it's jeongyeon comforting jihyo after a stressful day's work.

  
_"build you a fire if the furnace breaks"_

  
they're standing in front of a new house, gaze at each other and they enter it together.

_"oh, it could be so nice,"_

  
will you marry me? jeongyeon mouths, they're on a cliff on a beach, of course jihyo said yes, and they just cried and kissed as the sun sets.

_"growing old with you"_

it's their wedding,  
they're both just crying as jeongyeon walks down the aisle.   
they're pronounced wife and wife,   
and they kiss.   
nayeon is crying, mina is beside her. also sana, who they later found out was mina's friend, and she's with her wife, momo who they befriend too.  
  
_"i'll miss you"_

jeongyeon facetimes jihyo, who's just showing her their cat. they have a cat now. she watches jihyo babying it on screen as she's on a hotel in another country.  
jihyo facetimes jeongyeon, who's back at their home with nanan and bomb. while she's also away for a trip.  
  
_"kiss you"_

they share kisses everywhere they go, then they just end up clowning each other afterwards.  
  
_"give you my coat when you are cold"_

jihyo tiptoes as she puts a scarf and a hat on jeongyeon, it's autumn and they're jumping on leaves.  
also, jeongyeon wraps her like a burrito, it's snowing outside.  
  
_"need you"_

they're cuddling on the sofa as they watch a horror movie and jihyo hides behind her when she gets scared, jeongyeon just laughs at her but does the same thing.  
  
_"feed you"_

feeding each other with leaves, using chopsticks on cake, and ice cream, and everything. jihyo learning to cook and making jeongyeon taste it.  
  
_"even let you hold the remote control"_

them just asleep on the couch, a movie playing on the background, jihyo now sporting a baby bump.  
  
_"so let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink"_

jihyo hugging jeongyeon as they wash plates, jeongyeon putting bubbles on her nose.  
then to their child with elven ears on a high chair that they coo over.  
  
_"put you to bed when you've had too much to drink"_

they're at a small get together in their living room. nayeon coos over their child tzuyu, as they play on the floor.   
mina shows up and they both coo over her and nayeon's child chaeyoung who's looking too cute in her strawberry patterned onesie.   
sana and momo are also there as tzuyu plays with their chubby baby they call tofu.  
  
_"oh, i could be the one who grows old with you"_

they're in bed now, looking older than they once were but with the same look plastered on their face. they still look at each other the same way they looked at each other that day, and as they did even when they were younger than now,  


_"i wanna grow old with you"_  
back to the couch where they are.  
  
jihyo just gives her a fond smile. 

"jeongyeon... i'm moving in"  
  
jeongyeon smiles widely and just kisses her. jihyo can't stop herself from tearing up.  
"such a crybaby" and jihyo breaks to a smile as jeongyeon's also crying. 

she's so annoying but so cute and jihyo loves her so much. so much.  
  
"okay." jeongyeon finally says.  
"okay?"  
and she sticks a hand out.

they shake on it. 

jeongyeon strums her guitar again  
"i love you, bitch...i ain't never gonna stop loving you bitch"

"oh my god, you—"  
jeongyeon just laughs her breathy laugh as jihyo smacks her with a pillow.

"i hate you so much"  
jeongyeon just puts her guitar away and grins at her.

"you are so obnoxious"  
"yes" jihyo just glomps her.

"i love you"  
"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _oh my god! they were roommates!_  
>  correction: soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> maybe this was inspired by only two songs, or not.
> 
> so here  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/797g5U3Pxrcv2hIdgNLjOE?si=QGoVZ_SJTXeEG9XY_GKnhg
> 
> hit me @twiceaulovebot on twt  
> curiouscat.me/okaythankyou


End file.
